This is what I call happiness
by pppeppermint
Summary: "Saat kau berusia 17 tahun, jutsu itu akan musnah". dan disinilah Naruto, berusaha keluar dari Konoha sebelum usianya 17 tahun, sebelum ia kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Fem Naru
1. Chapter 1  : Turn 17th

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gender bender, sedikit Ooc, dan miss typo, **

**Ini merupakan translate dari fic pertamaku, be happy naruko. Semoga kalian menikmatinya!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: 17 tahun**

malam semakin larut, Konoha terlihat damai malam ini dan juga sangat sibuk. Seluruh kota terlihat sibuk menghadapi festival besok. Festival yang diadakan setiap tahun di Konoha dalam rangka memperingati hari dimana Konoha diselamatkan oleh Hokage keempat. Hari dimana Kyubi menyerang dan menghancurkan kota, sehingga hokage keempat dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina, harus merelakan nyawanya dan merelakan anaknya tercinta, Uzumaki Naruto, untuk dijadikan Jinchuriiki dihari anak itu baru lahir. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Konoha selalu merayakannya tanpa 'pemeran utama'. Sang Uzumaki yang telah menjadi penyelamat kota. Mereka terlalu sibuk menyalahkan Kyubi yang kini ada dalam tubuh sang bocah. Mata hati mereka tertutup oleh kebencian. Mereka tidak pernah sadar bahwa mereka telah menghancurkan hidup sang bocah itu sendiri, sang bocah penyelamat desa ini.

Tapi kemudian, bocah pirang itu hanya menunjukkan keramahan. Ia selalu terlihat ceria meski seluruh desa membencinya. Ia tak pernah berhenti berteriak mengatakan 'aku akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat! _Believe it!_'. Ia dan seluruh semangat serta kebaikan hatinya sekali lagi menyelamatkan desa saat Pain –ketua Akatsuki- menyerang desa dan menghancurkannya. Kemudian dengan kebaikan hatinya pulalah ia menjadi salah satu pahlawan yang dikagumi banyak orang kini. Uzumaki Naruto telah menjadi shinobi terhebat dan sebentar lagi –perlahan tapi pasti- ia akan menjadi hokage terhebat seperti ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

Seluruh penduduk desa menjadi merasa bersalah, bukan karena pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia sakit hati dengan perilaku mereka selama ia hidup, tapi karena malah pemuda itu tak pernah menyinggung masalah itu, mengenai luka yang diterimanya dari kebencian para penduduk desa, ia hanya menunjukkan keramahan yang seperti biasa dan keceriaan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan. Karena itulah, tahun ini, mereka akan merayakannya dengan penuh kemeriahan. Tentu dengan menjadikan 'sang penyelamat' menjadi benar-benar seorang 'hero' untuk desa ini. Mereka ingin menebus semua kesalahan mereka. Mereka akan menjadikan besok adalah hari terindah bagi sang Kyubi container itu. Ia memang layak, sejak dulu, hanya mereka terlalu buta oleh kebencian

Setiap orang di desa itu terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan acara besok. Semua orang terlihat senang. Tersenyum dan bahagia. Mereka tak sabar melihat kebahagiaan di wajah sang 'pahlawan' mereka. Mereka menyiapkan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuan Uzumaki Naruto, 'sang pahlawan'. Mereka ingin memberi kejutan, festival ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pemuda itu yang ketujuh belas. Mereka harus menjadikannya hari yang tak terlupakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang telah mencerahkan Konoha.

Sementara para penduduk desa sedang sibuk dan larut dalam kebahagiaan, di sudut desa itu, sebuah apartemen kecil yang dihuni seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat sepi. Pemilik kamar itu duduk di sebuah kursi kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan berusaha berpikir. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Besok, ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas dan itu akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Karena semua mimpi buruknya akan terjadi besok seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah.

"_Saat umurmu mencapai 17 ... Jutsu yang kami pakaikan padamu akan musnah Naruto... maafkan kami.."_

Bulir air mata makin membanjiri pipinya dimana terdapat 3 goresan di tiap sisinya itu. Ia membuka matanya, lalu mengamati kamar yang telah dihuninya selama 17 tahun –kurang sehari- itu. Tak ada sampah, semua rapih , sangat rapih... ia baru saja membersihkan semuanya. Termasuk semua barang-barang yang akan diperlukan olehnya. Yah, yang diperlukannya. Karena ia bermaksud pergi dari desa ini malam ini juga. Ia melirik jam di meja dekat tempat tidurnya itu. Pukul 9 malam.

_Belum... sedikit lagi..._

Ia menunggu sambil kembali menutup matanya. Keramaian desa malam itu justru menyakiti hatinya. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang menyakitkan, masa lalu dimana setiap tahun di acara itu pasti rumahnya akan menjadi tempat sampah, penuh coretan dan ia sendiri akan dilempari apa saja yang busuk dan tidak pantas. Menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Ulang tahunnya menjadi trauma tersendiri bagi dirinya. Makanya, selama ini ia tak pernah menganggap ulangtahunnya ada. Ia mengubur semua mimpi buruk itu dengan terlihat ceria dan bahagia. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh kebencian yang diberikan oleh para penduduk desa. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menangis, hatinya terluka, sangat terluka. Ia masih bisa bertahan sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini, ia tak kuat lagi. Besok, jutsu yang diberikan ayahnya akan sirna. Yah, jutsu untuk mengelabui semua orang bahwa ia adalah laki-laki. Dan semua itu akan sirna besok. Dan ia terlalu lemah –mental- untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk itu.

Ia tak tahu bahwa ia adalah perempuan. Benar, ia perempuan, ia terlahir sebagai perempuan, namun kedua orang tuanya memasang jutsu untuk menjadikannya laki-laki. Hasilnya, ia hidup sebagai laki-laki selama 16 tahun tanpa ia sendiripun mengetahui hal ini. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat pembicaraan dengan sang ayah. Ia bahkan baru tahu siapa orang tuanya saat ia berusia 16 tahun. Saat percakapan itu... percakapan yang telah menghancurkan seluruh pertahanan hatinya.

"_Pe..perempuan...?" tanya Naruto. Sang hokage keempat mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat sedih, menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang besar pada putra –putri- satu-satunya yang ia miliki._

"_Maafkan kami Naruto... kami harus melindungimu... dan satu-satunya cara adalah membuatmu terlihat sebagai laki-laki... dan jutsu itu akan musnah di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17..." Minato menatap Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah telah menjerumuskan putrinya sendiri pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini. _

"_Tapi... kenapa?... kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Naruto lagi._

"_Percayalah Naruto, suatu saat kau pasti tahu alasannya. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Yang pasti sebentar lagi kau pasti tahu" ucap sang ayah. Ia masih terlihat bersalah._

_Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum pada ayahnya. "Yah... aku percaya...aku tahu kalian pasti punya alasan yang kuat... aku.. aku... akan baik...baik saja.." ia memaksakan senyum khasnya plus cengirannya yang ceria._

_Minato tersenyum sedih menatap anak satu-satunya itu kemudian Ia mendekapnya. "Naruto... berbahagialah setelah ini... kau pantas untuk bahagia..".. ia tersenyum dan menatap putrinya itu._

_Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Pasti Oto-san...aku akan bahagia..." _

_.  
_

**.**

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia segera mengambil barang yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, sekilas ia melirik jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 malam. Naruto hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk keluar dari desa ini sebelum ia berusia 17 tahun. Ia memastikan bahwa ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya itu dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Ia memanjat jendela kamarnya menuju atap kemudian menggunakan jutsu untuk menghilangkan keberadaan cakranya. Ia mengendap-ngendap keluar dari desa itu dengan sempurna.

Nafasnya kini memburu, 2 menit lagi ia berusia 17 tahun. Ia berjalan cepat sambil berusaha menenangkan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin tak bisa diajak kompromi itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia berjalan melewati semak-semak di hutan dekat desa konoha itu. Merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon besar dan berusaha untuk menormalkan pandangannya. Tubuhnya kini penuh rasa sakit. Ia tak tahan lagi, pandangannya semakin kabur, ia merasa sekitarnya semakin berputar-putar dan ia masih bisa menangkap sosok kodok besar sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

**6 jam kemudian...**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, yang kemudian disambut oleh suasana klasik sebuah kamar berdinding kayu. ia berusaha mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Namun nihil, ia tak mendapat petunjuk apapun yang membuatnya berada di kamar ini.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto-chan?" sebuah suara lembut yang ramah menyentakkan naruto dari pikirannya tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Shima –Toad sennin- sedang memandangnya dengan ramah.

"Nenek Shima?" ucap Naruto akhirnya. Shima berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Naruto berbaring. Melihat Shima berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto berusaha untuk bangun yang hanya berakhir pada rasa sakit pada seluruh badannya. "Jangan dipaksakan Naru-chan, badanmu sedang berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan kondisi yang baru setelah 17 tahun" jelas Shima.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Shima membuat Naruto teringat sesuatu yang menjadi alasan utamanya berada di tempat ini. Ia meneliti badannya sekarang, kulitnya tetap berwarna kecoklatan, hanya terlihat lebih lembut dan halus, tangannya sedikit mengecil, rambutnya mulai memanjang sebahu, wajahnya semakin membulat dan ia sekarang mempunyai ...dada!

Nenek Shima tersenyum melihat Naruto mulai menganalisa 'tubuh' barunya. Pemuda –eh- gadis itu terlihat bingung dan sedikit syok dengan apa yang ditemukannya dari hasil analisa pada tubuhnya itu. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat menyadari perasaannya berkecamuk karena perubahan yang menyayat hati dan membuat dirinya percaya bahwa hidupnya benar-benar penuh kekacauan. Nenek Shima menggenggam tangan gadis bermata biru itu dan berusaha menenangkannya, ia tahu bahwa Naruto pasti sedikit terguncang. Meski gadis itu sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi sejak tahun lalu dan pasti telah mempersiapkan mentalnya, tetap saja kenyataan itu sangat berbeda saat ia dihadapi. Seketika mental dapat jatuh ketika kita menghadapi masalah itu.

"Naru-chan... aku tidak mau berbicara banyak... tapi berusahalah, dan percayalah pada orang tuamu bahwa mereka tak pernah bermaksud jahat saat memutuskan untuk menggunakan jutsu itu padamu.."

Naruto tertunduk lesu, "A..aku tahu... aku percaya... hanya saja... ini .. sedikit berat..." ucapnya menahan sesak di dadanya dan air mata yang telah tergenang sejak tadi di matanya.

Nenek Shima hanya tersenyum sedih melihat gadis di depannya terlihat rapuh. Ia teringat betapa cerianya gadis ini sebelum mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia adalah perempuan. Ia juga ingat bahwa gadis ini telah berhasil melewati kesulitan hidupnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang. Ia selalu bersemangat dan ceria meski semua orang di desa itu membencinya yang merupakan seorang wadah dari siluman berekor 9, Kyubi.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini nenek Shima?" tanya Naruto kemudian, yang menyadarkan nenek kodok itu dari lamunannya. "Eh? Ng.. Fukusaku memerintahkan Gamatora untuk mengawasimu sejak kemarin. Ia merasa kau akan butuh bantuan sehingga perlu ada seseorang yang siap selalu" jelasnya.

"Aku sudah mengganti pakaianmu dan... tenang saja, tak ada yang tahu kau berada di sini" ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu" kata Nenek Shima sebelum keluar.

.

.

.

**Di Konoha jam 7 pagi**

Sakura, Sai dan Kakashi berada di depan apartemen Naruto sekarang, "Yosh! Kita bawa Naruto menuju acaranya!" ucap Sakura semangat, ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ulangtahun Naruto –sahabatnya- akan dirayakan bersama seluruh penduduk desa Konoha. Ia terlampau senang hingga menghabiskan malamnya kemarin bersama para penduduk desa untuk mempersiapkan festival sekaligus ulangtahun Naruto. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Naruto! Apa kau sudah bangun?" panggil Sakura yang kini berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto sedangkan Sai dan Kakashi di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Sakura melirik ke arah Kakashi dan Sai dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, kemudian ia mulai mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Naruto! Ini aku ,Sai dan Kakashi-sensei, boleh kami masuk?" ucap Sakura lagi, namun kemudian tak ada jawaban lagi, setelah melirik Sai dan Kakashi, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk saja, ia mulai memutar knob pintu itu, namun ,KLIK! Terkunci.

Ia menoleh pada Kakashi dengan wajah panik yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. "Ka..Kakashi-sensei... pintunya terkunci.." ucapnya pada pemuda berambut perak itu. "Apa kau yakin? Ia tak pernah mengunci pintunya di pagi hari bukan?" tanya Kakashi dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura serta wajah paniknya. Sakura berpindah posisi ke arah samping agar Kakashi mengambil posisi di depan pintu itu.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu itu lagi. "Naruto? Ini aku, Kakashi, apa kau di dalam? Buka pintunya?" ia memasang telinganya di depan pintu untuk mencari suara yang dapat memberikan tanda bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu ada di dalam, namun.. nihil. Tak ada jawaban dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia ada di dalam kamarnya.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan, masing-masing dengan perasaan yang sedikit khawatir. "Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sai, wajah tanpa ekspresi itupun mau tak mau sedikit memperlihatkan tanda khawatir. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tahu... sepertinya ia tak ada di kamarnya" ucapnya pelan.

"Apa maksudnya? Dia tak ada disini? Lalu, dimana dia?" tanya Sakura yang kini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya mengatakan, sesuatu telah terjadi dan ia mungkin tak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah Sakura... kurasa satu-satunya cara saat ini hanya mendobrak pintu ini.. perasaanku sedikit tak enak" ucapnya lagi, Sakura hanya mengangguk, ia juga berpikiran yang sama, bahkan Sai pun terlihat menyetujui mereka. Ada yang aneh...

Sebelum Kakashi melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura sudah memukul dan menghancurkan pintu kamar Naruto dan dengan perlahan ia masuk, dua orang yang lain hanya bisa terpana antara kagum dan kaget ... mereka mengikuti langkah Sakura yang mulai memasuki dan memeriksa ruangan Naruto.

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei..." ucap Sakura, Kakashi menoleh, gadis itu terlihat pucat karena panik, "Ruangan ini... bersih..." jelasnya, entah kenapa kebersihan ruangan itu menjadi pertanda buruk bagi mereka, mungkin karena selama ini yang mereka tahu adalah Naruto sangat jarang membersihkan kamarnya. "Se..sesuatu telah terjadi...Naruto! Naruto! Dimana kau?" teriaknya panik sambil memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada di kamar itu. Ia juga memeriksa setiap tempat yang mungkin memberi petunjuk, seperti laci-laci dan lemarinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang menyadari raut wajah Sakura semakin panik saat ia memeriksa lemari pakaian Naruto. Sakura menoleh dan memperlihatkan kepanikannya,"Pakaiannya... banyak yang tak ada.." ucapnya kemudian.

Mereka bertiga diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu ucapan Kakashi membuat mereka bergerak menuju kantor Hokage "Naruto menghilang, kita harus melaporkannya pada nona Tsunade".

"Nona Tsunade!"ucap Sakura yang dengan segera menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor hokage, mengabaikan seluruh tata krama yang seharusnya dilakukan, tapi ini menyangkut Naruto, di hari ulangtahunnya. Tsunade yang berada di meja kerjanya itu mengernyitkan kening, lumayan terganggu dengan sikap 'tidak sopan' yang dilakukan tim 7 itu, sementara Shizune berada tepat di sampingnya. Sai dan Kakashi sudah berdiri disamping Sakura, bersiap jika perempuan itu menjadi lebih histeris dan tak bisa menjelaskan detilnya pada sang Hokage.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian jika berita yang kalian bawa itu tidak sepenting menjaga tata krama untuk tidak langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor ini" ucap Tsunade dingin sambil menatap Sakura. Ia bisa menangkap semburat panik di wajah gadis berambut pink itu.

"A..Na..Naruto..." ucap Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik itu, Sai mengambil inisiatif untuk mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, dengan menepuk pundaknya dan menatap lembut. Kakashi mengambil alih tugas menjelaskan perkara pada sang Hokage. "Ia menghilang" ucapnya singkat yang menyebabkan mata Tsunade membelalak lebar tak percaya, seketika itu ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"A..apa? bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi, Kakashi menggeleng, "Kami tak tahu, nona Tsunade, kamarnya kosong, seluruhnya bersih dan beberapa pakaiannya hilang... dugaan terburuk saat ini... ia pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri... dan entah kemana.." jelasnya.

Hening sesaat di kantor itu, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Shizune" panggil Tsunade.

"ya , Hokage-sama?" ucap perempuan berambut hitam itu.

"Kirim ANBU untuk membantu Tim 7 mencari lokasi Naruto!" perintahnya. "Baik, Hokage-sama" ucapnya. Tsunade lalu berbalik ke arah tim 7 di depannya. "Kakashi! Kuperintahkan tim 7 untuk mencari Naruto!" Kakashi mengangguk "_Very well, _Hokage-sama" dan merekapun meninggalkan ruangan sehingga tersisa sang hokage sendiri yang ada di kantor itu.

Tsunade terduduk lemas di kursi kerjanya. Wajahnya ia tundukkan kebawah, dahinya menyentuh jari-jarinya yang kini bertautan untuk menyanggah kepalanya.

_Dimana kau Naruto? Kenapa kau pergi di hari ulangtahunmu? Apakah kau tidak sanggup lagi berada di sini? Apakah desa ini terlalu menyakitimu?..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N : mungkin rada sedikit berbeda, soalnya kosa kata dalam bahasa Inggris dan Indonesia tentu tak akan sama sehingga beberapa kata perlu ditambahkan di dalamnya.  
**

**Yosh! Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 :The Truth

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gender bender, sedikit Ooc, dan miss typo**

**Ini merupakan translate dari fic pertamaku, be happy naruko. Semoga kalian menikmatinya!**

**

* * *

**Sebelumnya... aku ingin mereply review yang masuk...:

**linkchu : **ini sudah ku update kok... hehehe

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko : **wahh... terima kasih... aku juga senang kalau kau suka fic ini, ok, nih chap berikutnya!

**Cielheart Ie'chan :** Trims ^^, nih udah update kilat, hehehe

**NaMIKAze Nara : **ehhh? benarkah? wah tak sangka aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang tak terucap itu, ^^ .. kalau begitu nikmati chap ini y!

**Aozora Kuro : **Menurutku Naruto cewek lebih cantik mungkin? ^^ hehehe,

**arget delois : **Hu'oh... aku maunya Naruto tuh ce aja! hahaha, abaikan jawaban aneh nih, silahkan chap 2 nya... ^^

Minna-san... Thanks for the review! Enjoy chapter berikutnya!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : The Truth**

**Di Myobokusan**

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, ia masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Pada akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan mengambil handuk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin menjernihkan hati dan pikirannya. Sudah cukup letih untuknya menghadapi semua ini, dan ia harus mempersiapkan diri mengenai apa lagi yang akan lebih buruk dari ini semua. Ia memutar knob shower di kamar mandi itu, badannya sedikit rileks saat merasakan air yang jatuh dari shower membasahi tubuhnya. Seakan-akan air itu dapat membawa sedikit kegundahan hatinya atas semua masalah yang dihadapinya. Masalah yang sekarang berada di hadapannya terlalu besar. Bahu kecilnya tak cukup untuk menampung semua luka dan derita yang selama ini sudah cukup lelah menghadapi masalah yang sebelumnya. Kenyataan yang sekarang ada menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam dibanding dengan kesulitan yang sudah lebih dulu dihadapinya.. atau mungkin sebenarnya ia sudah tak kuat untuk terlihat lebih tegar. Kenyataan bahwa ia terlahir sebagai perempuan tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana hidup sebagai perempuan.

Semua hal buruk yang ada di hidupnya terasa menghukumnya seakan-akan ia pernah meminta sesuatu yang besar dan tidak boleh diminta, seakan-akan ia telah melakukan dosa besar dan ia harus dihukum. Bukan salahnya pula ketika Kyubi –yang sekarang ada dalam dirinya- menyerang desa dan membunuh banyak penduduk serta shinobi di Konoha. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana penduduk desa memperlakukannya selama ini, mereka hanya mementingkan semua kebencian dan membuat hidupnya makin buruk, meski ia telah berusaha menjadi pemuda –er gadis- yang baik dan tidak pernah berusaha menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan melakukan perlawanan dan membalas semua perbuatan mereka kepadanya. Karena baginya, kebencian dan pembalasan dendam yang dilakukan hanya akan menimbulkan pembalasan dendam dan kebencian yang lain, hingga semua itu tak akan pernah berhenti dan terus berputar hingga dunia ini berakhir. Ia tak ingin menjadi bagian dari lingkaran kebencian itu, makanya ia selalu berusaha menepis semua rasa benci dan dendam terhadap semua orang yang membuat hidupnya kacau. Tapi kenapa kemudia harus ia yang merasakan dan menanggung semua penderitaan ini? Semua ini hanya tak ada rasanya dan dia juga tak pernah meminta menjadi wadah dari Kyubi.

"**Jadi kau menolakku?"** sebuah suara yang terdengar berat mengagetkannya.

'_Kyubi... __aku tak bermaksud seperti itu__...__gomen..__'_

Kyubi mendesah pelan. **'Aku tahu ini berat anakku, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, kau pantas untuk bahagia Naruko. Pilihlah jalan hidupmu sendiri sekarang, aku disini untuk mendukungmu, dan ... aku minta maaf untuk semua kekacauan yang kau alami dalam hidupmu karena aku '****.**

Naruko cukup terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. '_mi..minta maaf__? __Tidak__...__Bukan__... __ini semua bukan salahmu Kyubi__. __Semua ini terjadi karena saat kau menyerang desa kau sedang dalam kontrol Madara sehingga ayah dan ibuku harus mengurungmu di dalam diriku__.__ Seharusnya aku tak seegois ini, hanya memikirkan penderitaanku sendiri dan membuatmu jadi merasa bersalah...__ Gomen...'_

Kyubi tersenyum singkat tapi tulus, ia selalu tahu bahwa gadis yang menjadi wadahnya ini adalah gadis yang baik.

'_Ano..Kyubi..Uhm..__sebenarnya... apa kau sudah tahu tentang jenis kelaminku sejak dulu__?'_

Kyubi mendesah kembali, merasa sedikit bersalah. '**Ya... awalnya, aku sangat senang menunggu untuk melihatmu menderita ketika kau tahu tentang kenyataan buruk ini... tapi, kemudian... aku jadi merasa bersalah... maafkan aku Naruko...****'**

Naruko tersenyum sedih, "Tak apa-apa...nii-san.."

Ketika tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar, ia yakin Kyubi telah beristirahat kembali. Sedikitnya, gadis pirang itu merasa lega mengetahui bahwa Kyubi akan selalu ada untuknya dan akan membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik. Sekarang ini, Kyubi sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, ia jadi terbiasa bercakap-cakap dengan siluman rubah berekor sembilan itu setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Madara. Kyubi sering membuatnya semangat dan selalu meyakinkannya bahwa ia ada ketika gadis itu mulai merasa putus asa. Yah, meski ia terlihat tegar, tapi tak ada yang tahu kondisi hatinya selama ini bukan?

Dia mematikan keran shower dan membungkus badannya dengan handuk yang tadi diambilnya kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengambil baju yang berada di sudut ranjangnya kemudian mengamati baju berbentuk kimono pendek berwarna orange –lebih mirip ke fighting kimono- yang tak berlengan, dengan sebuah baju kaos dalaman yang berlengan panjang berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan kaos dalaman itu sebelum mengenakan celana pendek hitam –sekitar di atas lutut-, terakhir dia kenakan kimono itu kemudian menguncinya dengan sabuk berwarna hitam. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan 'pakaian' barunya, ia mengikat rambutnya yang kini menjadi lebih panjang dari beberapa jam lalu, rambut pirang sepanjang sikunya itu dikepang satu ke belakang.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tengah rumah itu yang juga merangkap ruang makan. Saat memasuki ruangan, Shima segera menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah miliknya, "Ayo Naru-chan, kau harus makan dulu" ucapnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mendekati kursi terdekat darinya kemudian duduk didepan makanan yang –ehm..- terlihat menjijikkan. Yah, dia sekarang berada di desa kodok, jadi dapat dipastikan tak akan ada makanan yang 'layak' disini. Naruto sudah biasa dengan makanan itu sehingga tak tampak sedikitpun rasa jijik di wajahnya, lagipula ia terlalu letih untuk mengomentari makanan yang ada didepannya itu. Seharian ini, tak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, entah kenapa ia yang dikenal sebagai ninja yang paling ceria dan semangat itu tampak kehilangan semangatnya. Dalam diam, ia mulai memakan makanan itu.

_Tidak buruk... atau aku mulai terbiasa dengan makanan ini? _Pikirnya. Merasa lucu atas komentar pikirannya sendiri, ia tertawa kecil yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Nenek Shima. "Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya merasa kalau makanan ini enak" katanya sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Nenek Shima sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut, ia sedikit lega gadis itu sudah bisa tersenyum sedikit, mengingat bahwa hari ini benar-benar menyedihkan untuknya. "Aku senang kau suka" ucapnya kemudian.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu hingga terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan suara Fukusaku terdengar "Aku pulang" ucapnya begitu masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

Naruto lalu membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada sang Toad Sennin. Fukusaku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Selamat datang sayang, mari ikut makan dengan kami " ucap Shima. Fukusaku mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat duduk dekat Shima. "Apa kau menikmati makanannya Naruto?" tanya Fukusaku. Naruto menengok ke arahnya lalu mengangguk. "Tentu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membantu Nenek Shima untuk membersihkan alat makan setelah mereka selesai dengan acara makan itu. Ia terlihat sibuk bersama nenek kodok itu ketika Fukusaku memanggilnya. "Naruto, pergilah ke air terjun tempat kita biasanya berlatih" ucapnya. Naruto mengangguk lalu segera membereskan semua tugasnya di dapur itu. Nenek Shima hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, melihat itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Fukusaku akan memberitahunya mengenai kenyataan dibalik digunakannya jutsu itu padanya oleh kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju air terjun dimana aku pernah berlatih untuk mendalami sage mode sebelum pertarunganku dengan Pein. Detak jantungku semakin berpacu setiap kali aku mendekati lokasi itu, jujur saja aku sangat takut, dan entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi lebih peka akan hal buruk yang akan kuketahui sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan tahu kenapa ayah dan ibu menggunakan jutsu itu padaku.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Naruto, mari sini duduk, relax lah sedikit, kulihat wajahmu pucat. Kurasa makanan itu sangat cocok untukmu" katanya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, ia tersenyum lembut. Aku tertawa kecil karena kata-katanya, sedikit membuatku rilex, "Percaya atau tidak, aku mulai menyukai makanan itu" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Fukusaku terlihat lega, ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kalau begitu, kita sebaiknya langsung menuju pokok masalah yang menbuat kita ada di sini, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" tanyanya dengan raut yang serius. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa scroll dari tas yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian menyerahkannya padaku. "Ini adalah scroll yang ditinggalkan ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina, untukmu, dan ia memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu ketika kau kembali ke tubuhmu yang asli" jelasnya kemudian. Kuambil satu dari beberapa scroll itu, dan perlahan membukanya, beberapa tulisan yang menandakan scroll itu merupakan tempat penyimpanan beberapa barang terlihat disitu. "Semua itu adalah beberapa baju dan perlengkapan yang akan kau perlukan setelah kau kembali ke wujudmu yang semula" jelasnya lagi. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang... Naruto, alasan mengapa ibu dan ayahmu menggunakan jutsu itu padamu adalah... karena mereka ingin melindungimu..." ucapnya lirih, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk digunakan dalam situasi ini untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa? Mereka tak perlu menggunakan jutsu ini padaku untuk melindungiku selama 17 tahun... sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat malu dan tidak tahu lagi berbuat apa begitu mengetahui bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah perempuan... Ta..tapi aku percaya pada orangtuaku... aku yakin mereka tidak akan membuatku menderita karena jutsu ini, mereka pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu..." ucapku sambil berusaha menahan rasa perih di hatiku.

Fukusaku mendesah pelan, "Ibumu... adalah kunoichi yang cantik, dia terlahir dengan cakra yang spesial, yang kemudian membuatnya dikagumi oleh banyak orang dan ditakuti oleh banyak musuh.." dia memandang langit untuk mencoba mengingat tentang masa lalu, "Ia pernah diculik oleh musuh yang menginginkan kekuatannya, tapi kemudian ayahmu menemukannya, ia selalu tahu dimana ia berada sementara orang lain tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Disitulah mereka mulai saling jatuh cinta, ibumu dengan cakra spesial miliknya selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan, karena itulah, ia seringkali diculik oleh banyak ninja hebat"

"Kemudian, hal terburuk terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka, ibumu diculik untuk kesekian kalinya, dan pelakunya adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, namanya Kisame, dan saat itu... ibumu bahkan hampir diperkosa olehnya..." kurasakan mataku membelalak lebar saat mendengar penuturannya, perih di dadaku semakin menyayat hatiku, "Hal itu terjadi ketika ibumu berusia 17 tahun. Meski ibumu adalah salah satu kunoichi terhebat, tapi hal buruk yang sering dialaminya membuatnya takut, sehingga ia tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada putri kesayangannya.." aku hampir tak percaya apa yang baru saja kudengar... "Ketika Kisame gagal melakukan aksinya, ia menjadi sangat dendam pada ibumu dan ayahmu... karena ayahmu hampir membunuhnya saat itu.." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum sedih padaku.

"Dia berhasil menghasut para penduduk bahwa ibumu dapat menjadi sebuah ancaman untuk desa karena cakranya yang aneh kemudian para penduduk mulai membencinya, mereka lalu mulai menyiksanya, memasukkannya kedalam sumur, merusak rumahnya, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka juga berusaha untuk memperkosanya... karena Kisame telah meyakinkan penduduk juga bahwa ia adalah monster sehingga ia pantas mendapatkannya... tapi Minato selalu ada untuknya" ia terlihat sedih saat menjelaskan semuanya, senyumnya sekarang menghilang digantikan pandangan sedih yang ditujukan padaku.

"A..Apa?" aku tersentak, _ini mengerikan..._ "Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa ibumu juga merupakan salah satu jinchuriiki sebelum kau, ia menjadi wadah Kyubi saat ia berumur 12 tahun... sedangkan kau menjadi wadah Kyubi dihari kelahiranmu, Naruto... karena itulah, orangtuamu berusaha untuk melindungimu karena mereka tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, setidaknya mereka harus menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah perempuan, sehingga tak ada yang akan berusaha melakukan hal tidak baik padamu... ayahmu merasa bahwa kau akan mengalami banyak kejadian buruk dalam hidupmu... kedua orangtuamu takut jikalau kau akan mengalami hal buruk seperti pelecehan seksual selama masa pertumbuhanmu, sehingga membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan jutsu itu padamu, dan itu juga karena kenyataan bahwa ketika semua itu terjadi pada ibumu, ia masih punya Minato yang akan melindunginya, sedangkan mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu sementara mereka sendiri sudah tak bisa melindungimu... dan mereka percaya bahwa ketika kau berumur 17 tahun, kau akan mampu menjaga dirimu sendiri... mereka juga memintaku untuk melatihmu".

Aku merasa sangat syok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja kudengarkan. Aku berharap aku dapat bersembunyi di dalam lubang yang dalam dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun tentang betapa kacaunya hidupku dan...keluargaku... _Ibu...Ibu mengalami pelecehan seksual? Dia...dia ... hampir di..di..._aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. _Dan karena itu...mereka memastikan agar aku tak pernah mengalami semua itu?..._

Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai jatuh satu persatu di pipiku, "Kenapa?...Kenapa? kenapa harus keluargaku yang menanggung semua mimpi buruk ini? Kenapa harus aku...?" tanyaku, lebih pada takdir...yah takdir yang memilih keluargaku menjadi penerima semua mimpi buruk ini. Aku mulai menangis sementara Fukusaku hanya dapat melihatku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang baik dalam hidupku... aku mencintai Konoha dan berusaha melindunginya sementara mereka hanya mampu memberikan kebenciannya padaku... membuatku berada pada kondisi yang menyedihkan dan meninggalkanku dijalan hingga Sandaime jiji membawaku pergi dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup dengan lebih baik..." aku berhenti untuk mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang kini penuh rasa perih dan sakit yang tak terkira.

"Banyak dari mereka yang berusaha membunuhku dan membuatku berada dalam kesendirian. Aku membuang semua rasa benciku pada mereka dan tetap memperlihatkan senyumku dan tetap ceria menghadapi hidupku... aku yatim piatu, bahkan tak tahu siapa mereka dan hampir percaya bahwa aku tak punya siapapun sampai akhirnya Ayah muncul dalam diriku ketika aku harus berusaha mengendalikan monster yang penduduk desa itu katakan padaku kemudian akhirnya mengetahui siapa orang tuaku di usiaku yang ke 16 tahun... dan ketika aku merasa bahwa mimpi terburukku adalah mengetahui bahwa aku terlahir sebagai perempuan dan harus hidup selama 17 tahun sebagai laki-laki, ternyata... kenyataan mengenai dasar alasan orangtuaku menggunakan jutsu menyebalkan itu padaku ... adalah... yang terburuk...aku tak bisa membayangkan hal buruk apalagi yang akan kuhadapi... jiwaku dan hatiku tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semuanya... ini... benar-benar menyedihkan... aku tak pernah tahu... bahwa hidupku... benar-benar penuh kekacauan... bahkan sekarang aku merasa Kyubi lebih baik dari semua penduduk desa itu... setidaknya, kini... ia ada untukku..." aku menangis... menangis keras... pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa sangat rapuh... aku membiarkan semua rasa sakit ini menguasaiku... kuharap semua akan jadi lebih baik, meski aku juga tak tahu bagaimana membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik...

**End of POV**

.

.

.

Naruto terbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia terlalu letih untuk memikirkan apapun saat ini... hati dan pikirannya sedang letih akan sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan. Semua kekacauan yang dialaminya hari ini benar-benar menyita semua tenaganya, ia tak mau berpikir tentang mimpi buruk apalagi yang akan menghadangnya. Semua mimpi buruknya terjadi disaat penduduk Konoha menyalahkannya akan kejadian 17 tahun lalu saat Kyubi menyerang desa dan membunuh banyak orang, hanya karena dia adalah wadah dari Kyubi. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga menyalahkannya karena mereka pikir karena dialah, sang Hokage keempat –ayahnya- harus meninggal untuk melindungi kota. Tapi hal yang mulai membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa ia terlahir sebagai perempuan. Tapi kemudian kenyataan yang baru didengarnya hari ini menjadi yang terburuk dalam hidupnya... ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun hari ini... ia tak mau memikirkan mimpi buruk selanjutnya... ia terlalu letih..

'**Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" **Naruto tersentak saat Kyubi mulai berbicara padanya.

'_Nii-san... yeah... aku rasa... aku baik-baik saja...aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat untuk menjernihkan hatiku...'_

Kyubi mendesah pelan, **'Dengar Naruto... aku akan memastikan bahwa tak akan ada lagi hal buruk yang akan terjadi dalam hidupmu... aku akan menjamin itu.. aku ada di sini untukmu, Naruto".**

Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya, _'Terima kasih onii-san... aku senang kau ada di sini denganku..'_

'**Ne...Naruto...berjanjilah padaku..'**

'_Hm? Apa?'_

'**Berbahagialah nak... kau pantas mendapatkan semua kebahagian yang ada di dunia ini'**

Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu tersenyum tulus pada Kyubi. _'Pasti... onii-san'_

Percakapan itu terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Naruto" panggil suara itu. Ia bangkit dan menuju pintu kamarnya, mendapati Nenek Shima dengan sebuah kotak perhiasan yang manis di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto dan menyerahkan kotak itu padanya.

"Itu milikmu sekarang.." ucapnya, Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Boleh kubuka?" tanyanya yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Nenek Shima. Ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah jepit rambut besar dengan warna emas dan beberapa mutiara di setiap ukirannya. Sangat cantik.. Naruto hanya bisa memandang benda itu dengan pandangan yang terpukau.

"I..Ini.." ucapnya tertahan, Nenek Shima hanya tersenyum "Itu adalah salah satu jepit rambut kesukaan ibumu, dia berpesan padaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu begitu kau berumur 17 tahun sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu" ucapnya.

Mata Naruto kini dipenuhi genangan air mata, "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, jangan mengacaukannya dengan pikiran bodohmu mengenai betapa menyedihkannya hidupmu! Sekarang kau pantas bahagia... ayah dan ibumu begitu bahagia saat kau lahir, mereka sangat mencintaimu dan kau pasti tahu itu bukan? Ne... Naru-chan... Happy birthday..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh cinta pada gadis pirang itu.

Sebulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, ia tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini, tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa kali ini, ia menangis karena bahagia, "Terima kasih Nenek Shima..." ucapnya dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Ne... kau jangan jadi cengeng begini... hehehe, mana keceriaan dan semangatmu itu?" tanyanya, tersenyum penuh arti "Jadilah Naruto yang seperti biasa! Jangan berputus asa... kami semua sayang padamu..." Naruto tertawa kecil di antara tangisnya,"Tentu Nenek Shima! Aku tidak akan berubah! Tenang saja! Percayalah!" katanya penuh semangat. Nenek Shima tertawa kecil, setidaknya, Naruto yang biasa tidak hilang. "Nah, istirahatlah..." ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

Naruto kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ia masih mengamati benda yang ada ditangannya.

'**Cantik sekali... aku ingat saat Kushina menggunakannya, ia sangat cantik... dan aku juga yakin bahwa kau pun akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan itu' **ucap Kyubi, yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh Naruto.

'_Ne... Arigatou nii-san..' _matanya mulai berair lagi.

'**Ne...jangan menangis lagi! Setidaknya tersenyumlah untukku dan semua orang yang menyayangimu!' **Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

'**Nah, itu baru gadis kecilku!'**

'_Ne, Nii-san, aku bukan gadis kecil lagi! Dasar!' _ucapnya sambil menunjukkan wajah ngambeknya. Kyubi hanya mendesah lega karena ia sudah menemukan wajah ceria gadis itu lagi. Naruto menaruh benda itu di laci meja dengan tempat tidur, kemudian ia berbaring.

_Kurasa... aku bisa bermimpi indah kali ini..._ pikirnya dalam hati saat ia mulai menutup matanya.

TBC

* * *

**A/N :**

**Gomen 100X *bungkuk2* minna-san... Aku harus minta maaf karena aku memutuskan untuk meng-semihiatus-kan accountku untuk sementara waktu hingga waktu yang tidak diketahui...**

**Aku harus mengejar target untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku bulan Agustus ini... sehingga aku akan sangat sibuk dan tidak punya banyak waktu membuat chapter berikutnya dan melakukan upload... tapi aku akan berusaha mencuri waktu untuk menyelesaikannya dan mengupload secepat mungkin... tapi aku tak tahu selama apa itu... tapi pasti kuusahakan secepat mungkin!  
**

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf... semua ini demi selembar kertas yang merupakan bukti hasil kerja kerasku di universitas, demi sebuah gelar Sarjana Sains Terapan... hehehe...mohon maklum... **

**Yakilah yang menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan bahwa aku akan tidak aktif sementara waktu di FFn ini... Gomen *bungkuk2*.. dan terima kasih untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah membaca semua fic buatanku... ^^  
**

**Salam hangat,**

**Tako**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet them

**A/N : **

**Yosh! I am back! *ditampol*... hontou arigatou minna-san yang telah menunggu terlalu lama chapter baru ini... *bowed*.. sekarang masih lumayan sibuk karna harus mengurus pendaftaran sidang dan percepatan sidang... Tako mau pulang kampung dulu..*ngepak2 barang* hehehe, akhir bulan aku mau mudik *ngikut arus*.. jadi mesti buru2 selesaiin sidang.. supaya nunggu wisudanya di rumah aja ^^ . **

**Mo review dulu deh...**

NaMIKAze Nara : **sekarang udah kelar kok! ^^ terima kasih ya udah nunggu lama, nih chapter baru! 0.0 Nara-san juga sedang skripsi? Eh, semoga sukses juga kalau begitu!**

Cielheart Ie'chan : **hiatusnya sebentar doang kok ^^, gak tahan juga gak bisa bikin fic, hehehe, makasih doanya! Semoga aku lulus y! Hehehe, nieh, chapter lanjutannya ^^**

Yuki the Kawaii : **Yupz, ini versi bahasa Indonesianya, tapi emang banyak yang dibedakan sih, intinya tetap sama kok ^^, makasih udah review!**

Arget Delois : **Uhm... tapi dia masih punya Minato kok ^^, aih~ Shima-baa san memang yang paling baik ^^. Nih, update chapter baru! Selamat menikmati ^^**

**Oke, gak usah banyak bacot lagi.. nih, chapter berikutnya!

* * *

**

**Title:** This is What I call Happiness

**Warning :**Gender Bender, bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ^^

**Present By**

_TakonYaki

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: when we meet again**

Naruto berjalan pelan di antara pohon-pohon hutan dengan pertahanan yang sengaja ia kuatkan untuk mendeteksi apakah ada cakra mencurigakan yang dapat membahayakan keadaannya. Dengan hati-hati ia meneruskan perjalanannya dan mendapati jalan keluar dari hutan itu menuju sebuah desa pasir di depannya.

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju desa Suna, begitu tiba di pintu gerbang desa pasir itu, ia menyapa para penjaga yang ada di gerbang itu. "Selamat siang, namaku Uzunami Naru, aku sedang dalam perjalanan dan kemudian kehabisan beberapa bekal untuk melanjutkan perjalananku, kebetulan desa terdekat dari posisiku tadi adalah desa Suna, jadi aku putuskan untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan dan perbekalan yang aku butuhkan di desa ini," Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kedua penjaga itu mengamati Naruto dengan seksama, sambil berusaha mencari tahu apakah ada cakra yang mencurigakan dari gadis yang ada di depan mereka ini. Naruto memang sudah menduga hal ini, dan karena itulah ia sudah lebih dulu menghilangkan jejak cakra kuat miliknya yang bahkan telah tergabung dengan cakra milik Kyuubi sekarang, ia sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada para Toad Sennin yang telah melatihnya selama ini dan mengajarkan cara untuk menyembunyikan cakra yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sebenarnya, ia lumayan tertolong dengan kembalinya ia ke gendernya semula, ia tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan diri dari Akatsuki karena tak ada yang menyadari bahwa wadah Kyuubi itu adalah seorang perempuan. Dan hal itu juga berkat kemampuannya yang kini bahkan sudah layak untuk menjadi Hokage yang merupakan impiannya sejak dulu, ia kini dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya salah satu penjaga itu, sedikit merasa heran karena seorang gadis melakukan perjalanan sendiri dan ia bukanlah seorang ninja –ia tak menggunakan headband dari desa manapun-. "Agak aneh menemukan seorang warga perempuan biasa melakukan perjalanan sendirian. Kau dari mana dan akan kemana?" Tanya penjaga yang satunya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, ia berusaha memperlihatkan keramahannya "Aku berasal dari Iwagakure, aku sedang dalam perjalananku kembali ke desa asalku. Semula aku bersama sepupuku, kami mengunjungi nenek kami yang ada di Konoha. Ia sekarang berada di Konoha untuk menemani nenek kami, makanya aku sendirian dalam perjalanan pulang ini," Jelasnya. Kedua penjaga itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati dalam perjalananmu setelah membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan di desa ini. Kejahatan sering terjadi sekarang ini," Ucap salah satu penjaga itu sebelum mereka membuka gerbang untuk mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Setelah berterima kasih pada kedua penjaga, Naruto berjalan santai sambil mengamati keadaan desa Suna yang sudah lama ia tak kunjungi itu.

_Tak banyak yang berubah dari Suna sejak terakhir kali aku ke sini._ Pikir Naruto. Ia sedang sibuk mengamati dan memperhatikan setiap sudut desa Suna saat Kyuubi mengagetkannya lagi dengan suara beratnya itu.

'**Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan berubah dari desa ini?' **

Naruto menutup mata, sedikit kesal dengan 'kebiasaan' Kyuubi yang sering tiba-tiba bersuara dan berhasil membuatnya sering terlonjak kaget. Empat sudut siku-siku kini terlihat di atas kepalanya menandakan kekesalannya.

'_Kyuubi-nii! Kau sering sekali mengagetkanku! Suatu saat aku akan menyalahkanmu jika aku berhasil mendapat serangan jantung!' _Teriaknya kesal.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil mendengar protes dari Naruto, **'Hahaha, gomen~ne Naru-chan, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu,'**

'_Yeah, tapi kau telah mengagetkanku!' _Keluhnya lagi. Kyuubi tertawa kecil lagi, ia senang mendengar protes dari wadahnya itu.

'**Oh iya, sepertinya tadi kau menemukan alasan yang cukup 'unik', Naruto.' **Ucap Kyuubi sambil menggoda wadahnya itu, mendapati Naruto akhir-akhir ini sering menemukan 'alasan' yang cukup logis sering membuat siluman berekor sembilan itu ingin menggoda wadahnya itu yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

'_Aku berbakat kan, Kyuubi-nii?' _Goda Naruto kembali sambil tersenyum genit. Kyuubi tertawa lepas kini. **'Hahahaha, kau benar-benar berbakat, Naruto.' **Ucapnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya yang sok serius.

'**Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di kota ini?' **

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab _'Entahlah, aku sebenarnya hanya ingin melakukan kunjungan saja pada kota ini, hehehe, lagipula aku cukup bosan berada di Myobukosan selama hampir dua tahun semenjak aku meninggalkan Konoha.'_

Kyuubi tertawa kecil lagi **'Yeah, alasan lain yang memang sangat sesuai dengan karaktermu, tukang bosan! Hehehe, baiklah, nikmati perjalananmu ini, tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati, jangan buat masalah jika kau tak ingin 'ditemukan', kalau aku tak salah, Kazekage yang sekarang adalah teman baikmu bukan?'**

Naruto mengangguk, _'Yeah, tapi apa ia akan tahu bahwa ini aku? Dengan wujud perempuan ini? Yeah, maksudku, meski dulu aku sering menggunakan Sexy no Jutsu, tetap saja penampilanku yang sekarang jauh dari penampilanku saat menggunakan jurus itu bukan?'_

'**Kita tidak akan pernah tahu, Naruto. Lagipula ia teman baikmu, meski ia akan ragu dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tapi dalam hatinya ia pasti yakin bahwa kau adalah Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya.' **

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, _'Kurasa kau benar, Kyuubi-nii, aku akan berhati-hati.'_

_._

_.  
_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan mata yang secerah langit terlihat sedang menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu kedai yang ada ada di desa pasir itu. Perbekalan yang dibutuhkannya telah lengkap dan waktunya ia menikmati makan siangnya dengan sempurna di kedai sushi itu sebelum ia terusik oleh pembicaraan dua orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, hari ini bukan ?" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang duduk tepat di samping Naruto. "Iya! Kazekage sama pasti sudah tiba di Konohagakure bersama Temari-sama dan Kankuro-sama" lanjut pria yang disebelahnya.

Telinga Naruto menjadi 'peka' mendengar sebutan 'Kazekage' dan 'Kohoha'. Ia memasang pendengarannya dengan jelas. "Jadi, sepertinya pemutusan hubungan dengan Konoha sudah berakhir ya?" Tanya pria berambut coklat itu lagi.

"Kudengar semua itu karena pihak Konoha akhirnya mendapat informasi mengenai orang yang menjadi alasan Kazekage-sama memutus hubungan dengan Konoha. Hokage-sama dan Kazekage-sama memutuskan untuk bekerjasama dalam pencarian itu," Jelas pria disebelahnya.

Pria berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Orang itu pasti orang yang penting ya? Soalnya kedua Kage sampai bekerjasama dalam mencarinya,"

"Eh, bahkan awal mula pemutusan itu karena Kazekage menganggap bahwa Konohagakure lah penyebab menghilangnya orang itu," Jelasnya.

"Uwaah? Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa dia!" Ucap pria berambut coklat itu lagi.

Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka akhirnya tak tahan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Ia penasaran dengan kata-kata mereka tentang pemutusan dengan Konoha. _Gaara memutuskan hubungan dengan Konoha? Kenapa? Bukannya hubungan kedua desa ini berjalan dengan baik selama ini?_

Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk menanyakan hal yang mengusiknya itu kepada dua orang pria di sampingnya. "Sumimasen..." Ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gomen jika saya menggangu dan tak sopan, saya hanya penasaran dengan pembicaraan kalian. Eng... benarkah Kazekage memutuskan semua hubungan ke Konoha?" Tanya Naruto, mereka mengamati Naruto dengan seksama "Kau bukan warga Suna kan?" tanya pria berambut coklat itu yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto, "Pantas saja kau tak tahu berita ini, eh, sebenarnya Kazekage memang memutuskan hubungan antar desa dengan Konoha karena ia menganggap hilangnya sahabatnya adalah kesalahan dari Konoha," Jelasnya.

"Sahabat?" Naruto mengerutkan kening, ia tak tahu hal ini sama sekali "Begitulah, salah satu sahabat Kazekage kudengar adalah salah satu ninja terhebat di Konoha, dan ia hilang semenjak 2 tahun lalu, dan karena itu Kazekage yang menganggap hal itu adalah kesalahan Konoha akhirnya memutuskan semua kontak dengan Konoha!"

"Sahabat Kazekage? Boleh kutahu namanya?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kedua pria di hadapannya saling bertatapan dan salah seorang di antara mereka menjawab "Kalau kami tak salah ingat, namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto." jelasnya, dan hal ini dengan sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, _Gara-gara aku?_

"Kudengar juga Konoha sangat terpukul karena kejadian ini," Ucap pria berambut coklat, dan dilanjutkan oleh pria di sampingnya, "Dan semenjak itu mereka terus mencari jejak ninja muda yang hilang itu." Naruto masih sedikit syok dengan informasi yang baru saja di terimanya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua pria tadi, ia melangkah keluar dari kedai.

'_Ne, Kyuubi-nii, kau dengar itu?' _Tanya Naruto pada Siluman yang ada dalam dirinya itu.

'**Yeah, aku mendengarnya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Naruto?"**

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, _'Entahlah...sebenarnya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade-baachan.. aku kangen juga dengan semuanya, aku tak percaya hilangnya diriku menimbulkan kejadian yang seperti ini, bagaimana menurutmu Kyuubi-nii?'_

'**Kurasa sebaiknya kau ke Konoha, untuk memastikan beberapa hal dan mungkin kau juga bisa bertemu dengan teman lamamu, meski mereka tidak mengenalimu, tapi kerinduanmu akan Konoha akan sedikit terobati,' **Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

'_Kurasa Kyuubi-nii benar, baiklah, kita ke Konoha sekarang,' _Ucapnya mantap dan dijawab oleh anggukan Kyuubi.

.

.

Naruto melakukan perjalan menuju Konoha ke Suna selama 3 hari, sekarang ia sedang berada di jalan keluar menuju gerbang desa Konoha. Setelah memastikan kalau ia telah berhasil menyembunyikan semua cakra yang mencurigakan dalam tubuhnya, ia berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang desa itu. Dua orang penjaga yang dikenalnya itu mengamatinya sejenak.

"Namaku Uzunami Naru, aku seorang pengembara," jawabnya sopan pada Izumo dan Kotetsu yang ada di depannya saat ia ditanyai sebelum memasuki Konoha.

Kedua penjaga itu mencoba mengidentifikasi apakah ada cakra yang mencurigakan pada gadis pengembara di depan mereka itu. "Ada urusan apa di kota ini?" Tanya Kotetsu.

Naruto tersenyum ramah, "Ah, aku hanya butuh membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku," Jawabnya. Keduanya mengangguk setelah memastikan gadis pirang itu hanyalah pengembara biasa kemudian mereka mempersilahkannya memasuki gerbang desa itu.

Naruto mengamati desa yang ditinggalkannya 2 tahun lalu itu. Ia merasakan sedikit kerinduan saat menjelajahi kota kelahirannya itu. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan ia terpaku sejenak mengamati sebuah kedai yang sangat dikenalnya, papan kedai itu bertuliskan 'Ichiraku'. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Seorang kakek yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa "Selamat siang nona muda! Sepertinya kau baru disini, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kakek itu ramah. Naruto terdiam sejenak, perasaan rindu akan tempat ini dan pemilik kedai ini sedikit menyesakkan hatinya. Yah, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat ingin kembali ke desa ini dan ia sangat merasa bersalah karena kepergiannya menimbulkan banyak masalah.

"Eh?..A.. apa yang bisa anda rekomendasikan? Err.. karena saya baru, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika memesan yang paling terkenal saja di sini.."Jawabnya agak gugup,

"Yang terkenal di sini adalah ramen Naruto spesial! Bagaimana?" gadis itu tersontak kaget, ia tak menyangka Ichiraku akan menggunakan namanya untuk salah satu menu di sini, bahkan yang paling laku? Pikirnya.

"Err...kurasa itu saja," Jawabnya gugup , pemilik kedai mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Semenit kemudian pesanannya siap, setelah menerima mangkuk berisi ramen itu, ia jadi terdiam sejenak sembari memperhatikan isi dari mangkuk, _Ini... ramen yang sering kupesan..._

"Eh, kenapa nama ramen ini ..err..Naruto? .." Kedua orang di hadapan Naruto saling memandang, "Eh? Ah... maksudku ... namanya... cukup unik..." Ucapnya gugup, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Ayame tersenyum mendengar kata-kata gadis pirang itu.

"Naruto adalah nama salah satu pelanggan kami yang setia..." Jawab gadis bernama Ayame itu. Matanya terlihat sedih, "Tapi ... dia menghilang semenjak 2 tahun lalu...kemudian karena kami merindukannya, terciptalah menu itu, ramen yang sedang anda nikmati itu adalah jenis ramen yang paling sering dipesannya... bahkan beberapa warga desa, Shinobi dan Kunoichi di desa ini sering memesan menu itu jika mereka merindukan ninja paling berisik itu..." Jelas kakek pemilik kedai, matanya menyiratkan luka.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian ia menghabiskan makan siangnya dan setelah membayar, ia pamit kepada dua orang pemilik kedai itu.

_Aku... apa aku telah menyusahkan banyak orang?_ Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan dua orang pemilik kedai Ichiraku itu. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya kakinya menuntunnya menuju tempat yang merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Apartemen tua miliknya. Tanpa terasa, kakinyapun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

_Uhm... Kupikir, tempat yang telah kutinggalkan 2 tahun lalu ini pasti sangat kotor... tapi.. ini bahkan lebih bersih dari saat aku berada di sini _

"Naruto?" Suara perempuan menyentaknya kembali ke dunia sadarnya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang merupakan asal suara itu. Seorang berambut pink yang sangat dikenalnya terlihat kaget mendapatinya di dalam ruangan itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura, sementara Naruto tak bisa menjawab dan reflek tubuhnya bergerak keluar dari jendela kamar itu, ia memanjat ke atas menuju atap, Sakura yang kaget dan merasa ada yang aneh dari gadis pirang itu lalu berlari menuju jendela dan sedikit terhalang oleh kaca jendela, ia kemudian berteriak mencari pertolongan untuk mengejar gadis pirang yang baru saja kabur dari hadapannya.

"Semuanya! Tangkap gadis pirang itu! Dia pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai Naruto!" teriaknya, para shinobi dan kunoichi yang mendengar 'nama' Naruto, langsung berlari mengejar gadis dengan rambut pirang yang digulung rapih kebelakang dengan tusukan jepit rambut berwarna emas yang sedang berlari layaknya seorang kunoichi terlatih di atas atap rumah para penduduk desa.

Naruto menyadari beberapa orang di belakangnya kini. Ia bisa melihat beberapa teman lamanya dulu. _Sial! Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan mereka semua! Tapi tidak begini caranya! Baka Naruto!_ Ucapnya mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia bisa melihat pintu gerbang Konoha sudah dekat dengan posisinya, namun karena itu ia jadi tak memperhatikan bahwa 'sebongkah' pasir yang membentuk sebuah tembok menghalangi jalannya, ia kemudian reflek loncat dari atap dan berlari ke sisi kirinya mencoba mencapai gerbang itu, namun beberapa binatang yang terbentuk dari tinta buatan Sai telah menghalangi jalannya. Ia terpaksa berhenti dan berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda di tempatnya kini. Sekelilingnya telah penuh oleh beberapa ninja yang sangat dikenalnya.

_Sial! Mereka mengepungku sekarang!_

'**Memangnya kenapa kau lari saat gadis berambut pink itu mendapatimu di kamar tuamu itu? Tentu saja ia curiga akan sikapmu!' **Ucap Kyuubi.

'_Ne, Kyuubi-nii, kurasa bukan waktunya kau marah padaku, sekarang bantu aku berpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari sini, lagipula tadi aku benar-benar kehabisan alasan,' _Gerutunya kesal.

Kyuubi mendesah, **'Baiklah, begini, gunakan kage bunshin untuk mengecoh mereka, sementara replikamu mulai membuat mereka kebingungan, gunakan Rasengan untuk mengelabui mata mereka, dan larilah saat itu.' **

Naruto mengangguk, yang kemudian disadari beberapa ninja di depannya, mereka semakin memperkuat pertahanan, mereka merasa gadis di depan mereka itu sedang berbicara dengan seseoarang.

Naruto bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan, namun kemudian terhenti karena dua sosok yang dikenalinya mulai maju ke depannya. Seorang dengan rambut merah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan dua warga suna 3 hari yang lalu dan seorang lagi merupakan 'mantan' gurunya, Hatake Kakashi.

Sejenak ia berhenti namun tetap dengan pertahanan yang tinggi. "Siapa kau?" Tanya sang Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara, ia memandang gadis di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia merasa familiar dengan paras gadis itu, _Ia sangat mirip Naruto, bahkan tiga goresan di tiap pipinya pun ada_.

"Aku hanya seorang pengembara biasa," Jawab Naruto yang disambut oleh lengkingan suara Sakura yang berada di belakang Kakashi saat itu.

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti tahu tentang Naruto!" Teriak kunoichi berambut pink itu, Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri pasrah, "Aku tidak mengenalnya..." Ucapnya pelan, dan berhasil membuat murid Tsunade itu semakin emosi.

"BOHONG! Lalu kenapa kau berada di apartemen Naruto ? dan kenapa kau lari saat aku menanyaimu?" teriak Sakura.

Sebulir keringat jatuh di kening Naruto, sementara Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan seksama, matanya sedikit membulat saat menemukan barang yang sangat dikenalnya sejak lama, sebuah hair pin berwarna emas yang bertengger manis di rambut gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Aku hanya kaget sehingga aku lari... aku juga tak sengaja masuk ke apartemen itu..." Ucapnya pelan, _Shit! Itu adalah jawaban terbodoh yang pernah kubuat! Sial!_

Sakura semakin marah dan beberapa ninja lain pun mulai bergerak untuk menangkapnya,

_Sial! Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini!_ Pikirnya dalam hati dan kemudia mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk membentuk jurus yang sangat dikenal para ninja itu. "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Teriaknya dan berhasil membuat semua ninja di sekelilingnya nyaris menahan nafas, mereka mengenal jurus itu, sangat mengenal malah, karena itu adalah jurus kesayangan Naruto.

"I..Itu...jurus... favorit...Naruto..." Ucap Kiba terbata-bata, ia terlalu syok dengan pemandangan di depannya, Hinata hanya bisa tersentak dan bahkan Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya, yang lainnya hanya terlalu syok untuk memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

Puluhan replika gadis pirang dan bermata biru telah mengacaukan sedikit perhatian para ninja itu. "SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? KENAPA KAU BISA MENGGUNAKAN JUTSU ITU?" Teriak Sakura, ia benar-benar emosi dan tak tahan akan permainan gadis pirang di depannya itu, ia tak suka mengetahui seseorang bermain-main dengan informasi mengenai sahabatnya yang telah hilang 2 tahun lalu.

Puluhan Naruto menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan mulai membentuk pola jurus dengan tangan mereka lagi, semuanya hanya bisa membelalak kaget, jutsu itu adalah jutsu paling terkenal di antara ninja Konoha, karena itu adalah jutsu andalan Naruto,

"RASENGAN!" Teriak puluhan replika dari gadis itu, seketika itu cahaya mulai membuat ninja itu harus menutup mata mereka, sementara Naruto yang asli telah berhasil keluar dari gerbang menuju hutan dekat desa itu.

Para ninja Konoha berusaha menghindari serangan dari Rasengan milik Naruto, mereka kemudian bertarung dengan puluhan gadis pirang yang merupakan replika dirinya. Sementara itu, Gaara mendesah perlahan, "Dia berhasil kabur," Ucapnya saat semua replika gadis itu menghilang karena pukulan para ninja Konoha.

.

.

Di dalam hutan seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berlari kencang untuk mencari posisi teraman dan menyakinkan dirinya tak ada yang mengejarnya.

'**Fiuh! Hampir saja Naru-chan.. Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau tak memberitahu mereka saja mengenai semuanya? Bukannya kau ingin kembali ke desa itu?" **

'_Yeah, tapi aku belum siap Kyuubi-nii... belum waktunya..'_

Kyuubi mendesah perlahan, **'Terserah kau Naru-chan, tapi percayalah aku selalu disini untukmu'**

Naruto tersenyum lembut, _'Terima kasih... Kyuubi-nii..'_

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, _Belum saatnya... aku belum siap...

* * *

_

**Uaaahhh... bagaimanakah? Ternyata banyak sekali yang kuubah dari versi bahasa Inggrisnya, meski intinya sama, tapi aku melakukan beberapa perombakan. **

**Maafkan jika chapter ini terlalu aneh... hiks... maklum otakku belum seutuhnya 'sembuh' dari kesibukan skripsiku kemaren ^^ *alasan***

**Hehehe, anyway, aku minta maaf karena malah membuat Oneshoot baru kemaren dan terlambat mengupdate chapter ini. Semoga kalian suka ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**Tako**

**...uhm... mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4 :The pain

**A/N:**

**Uahhh~~... Maafkan aku *bungkuk2* karena mengupload chapter barunya kelamaan *dilempar telur*, hiks, banyak yang mesti kuurus termasuk percepatan sidangku, tapi ternyata gak di approved, jadilah diriku menunggu hingga pertengahan september nanti. **

**Ngomongnya sibuk sih...(tapi, malah upload 2 oneshoot baru). Hehehe, *nyengir* soal itu, hm.. sebenarnya karena beberapa hari yang lalu itu bertepatan dengan 'hari penting' dalam keluargaku, aku jadi melankolis dan akhirnya jadilah fic 'Glass Of Innocence' itu. Uaahhh~~ maafkan keegoisanku =_=...**

**Anyway, mau review yang gak log in dulu :**

Mikan : **Hn, Narutonya cewek disini, imaginasiku terlalu berlebihan nih, hehehe, yosh, ini chap barunya, maaf y lama =_= **

Ayushina **: Uahh~.. benarkah? *blushing*... ehm, terima kasih, supaya tak penasaran, ini chapter selanjutnya ^^**

NaMIKAze Nara :**=_=... gomen ... updatenya lama lagi nih, NaNa-san. Hehehe, gak papa kok, ngertilah sesama mahasiswa, sama2 punya keterbatasan keuangan, hehe ^^, eh? Aku juga berpikiran sama lho, pengen minta dikit jeniusnya si Shika, jadinya skripsiku kan bisa lebih cepat selesai. Sukses juga ya buat sidangnya! ^^**

Ame no haru uzumaki :** hehehe, ini update baru lagi, maaf kelamaan y! Uaah~~ terima kasih ^^ *blushing***

Ange la nuit :** Hm? Ini beneran Nad? Kok gak log in? Well, whatever lah, nih chap baru nya ^^**

Qieya : **I-iya... ini chapter barunya ^^. Aku senang Qieya-san menyukainya!**

**Trus, aku mau ucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang udah review! Termasuk yang tak menuliskan namanya, hontou arigatou minna-san! **

**Yosh! Selamat menikmati chapter berikutnya!

* * *

**

**Title:** This is What I call Happiness

**Warning :**Gender Bender, bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ^^

**Present By**

_TakonYaki

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 : Pain**

**Konoha, Tengah hari setelah pertemuan teman lama...**

Gadis pirang itu telah berhasil kabur, semua ninja yang ada di tempat itu terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, entah kenapa mereka sedikit menyesali kelemahan mereka yang bahkan tak bisa menangkap satu orang yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya sumber informasi mengenai sahabat mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

"A-Ano... Ku-kurasa kita perlu melaporkan... ini .. pada Tsunade-sama," Ucap Hinata memecah kesunyian yang terjadi, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini kecuali melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tsunade, dengan begitu, mungkin ada yang bisa dilakukan setelah ini.

Semua mata mengarah pada Hinata, membenarkan ucapannya, kemudian Kakashi melakukan inisiatif, "Sakura, Sai, ikut aku, kita akan melaporkan hal ini pada Hokage, yang lain tunggu kabar dari Hokage dan tolong bereskan sisa kerusakan yang timbul," Ucapnya tegas, yang lainnya mengangguk, mengiyakan 'tugas' untuk mereka. Kedua muridnya mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan mengikuti guru mereka.

"Aku ikut!" Ucap Gaara yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan hormat Kakashi. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju menara Hokage.

-Menara Hokage-

Mereka berpapasan dengan Shizune di koridor menuju kantor Hokage, kunoichi itu menyapa mereka sopan, "Ada apa? Kalian terlihat kelelahan, dan ... Hei, Sakura! Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Tanyanya, Sakura hanya diam dan menatap Kakashi mencoba mencari bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Shizune.

Shizune menatap bingung orang-orang di depannya itu, tak ada yang menjawab, "Oh iya, Tadi kudengar ada keributan di dekat gerbang, apa kalian tahu sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi, namun kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Kami perlu bertemu dengan nona Tsunade, apa dia ada?" Tanya Kakashi akhirnya, meski itu bukan jawaban, Shizune hanya bisa pasrah karena pertanyaannya seperti dianggap angin lalu.

Kunoichi itu mengangguk pelan, "Iya... dia ada di kantor..." Ucapnya, ia tak bertanya lagi karena ia yakin tak akan menemukan jawaban apapun dari keempat orang yang terlihat tegang ini.

"A-ano... sebenarnya... ini tentang Naruto..." Ucap Sakura akhirnya, mata kunoichi berambut hitam itu sedikit membulat, ia tersentak.

"N-Naruto? Ada apa?"

Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan, "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini dengan Tsunade-sama sekarang, semua pertanyaanmu pasti terjawab sebentar lagi, Shizune." Ucapnya, Shizune mengangguk dan akhirnya membawa mereka pada Tsunade.

TOK! TOK!

"Tsunade-sama, boleh saya masuk?" Tanya Shizune, setelah mendengar suara persetujuan dari sang Hokage, mereka berlima memasuki ruangan Hokage dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas yang sedang dibacanya ke arah lima sosok yang kini menghadapnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya tegas.

"Uhm... Ano, mereka bilang mau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Naruto..." Ucap Shizune dan berhasil membuat mata sang Hokage sedikit membulat, namun dengan cepat ia kembali menenangkan hatinya yang sebenarnya berdenyut sakit mendengar nama shinobi yang dianggapnya anak itu.

Kakashi berjalan kedepan dan mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Shizune, "Hokage-sama, kami baru saja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mungkin mengetahui keberadaan Naruto..." Jelasnya.

Mata Tsunade membulat dengan sukses, "Lalu, dimana gadis itu? Kita harus mengambil informasi darinya kalau begitu," potongnya sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia telah berdiri dari kursi Hokage miliknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu.

Sakura mencegahnya, melanjutkan perkataan Kakashi yang sempat terputus, "Dia... sudah pergi, Tsunade-sama... sebelum kami berhasil mendapatkan info apapun..." Ucapnya parau. Tsunade tersentak, dia berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kalau ia tahu tentang Naruto, lalu kenapa kalian membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya Tsunade, ia merasa sedikit frustasi, mengingat setelah 2 tahun ia berusaha mencari jejak dari Naruto dengan susah payah dan sekarang saat ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena info itu datang sendiri padanya, ternyata ...kenyataan baru itu telah berhasil menghancurkan setitik harapan yang baru saja muncul.

"K-kami sudah berusaha untuk menangkapnya nona Tsunade..." Ucap Sakura, secara tak sadar ia menggigit pelan bibirnya, ia juga merasa terpukul karena gagal mendapat informasi penting mengenai sahabatnya. "...Tapi ia berhasil kabur..." Lanjutnya.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kabur?... tunggu dulu, kalian yakin dia tahu sesuatu tentang Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Tangan Sakura terkepal di depan dadanya, ia berusaha meyakinkan sang Hokage, "A-Aku yakin Tsunade-sama... A-Aku memergokinya berada dalam kamar Naruto... lalu sa-saat aku salah mengenalinya dan bertanya siapa dia, di-dia lalu berlari kabur melalui jendela..." Terangnya.

Sai melirik ke arah Sakura, kemudian berinisiatif untuk membantu, "Sakura sudah berusaha menahan gadis itu, Tsunade-sama, ia berteriak minta tolong pada semuanya untuk mengejar gadis itu sebelum ia menggapai gerbang, semua juga sudah berusaha mengepung, tapi dia..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi, berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya, ia tahu kegagalan ini merupakan yang terburuk, mengingat mereka telah hampir mengelilingi seluruh desa untuk mencari Naruto, namun ketika informasi datang pada mereka, dia malah gagal menangkapnya. "... Dia menggunakan... kagebunshin dan...dan.. Rasengan untuk mengelabui kami..." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu parau.

Tsunade kembali tersentak, "Ra..Rasengan?"

"Rasengan yang sangat mirip dengan kepunyaan Naruto, kalau aku tak salah... itu Rasengan Shuriken yang dikembangkan oleh Naruto sendiri," Kali ini Gaara sang Kazekagelah yang bicara, "...Dan ia sangat mirip dengan Naruto, kulit berwarna coklat, mata biru dan tiga garis di pipi..." Lanjutnya.

Tsunade berpikir sejenak, "Sexy no Jutsu?" Tanyanya, namun dibalas dengan gelengan kepala sang Kazekage, "Kurasa tidak, menurut Hyuga-san ia sama sekali tak menggunakan jutsu apapun, jadi bisa dipastikan itu bukan Naruto yang menggunakan Sexy no Jutsu, dan lagi... garis wajahnya sempurna, lebih lembut dibanding Naruto yang menggunakan Sexy no Jutsu," Terangnya.

Tsunade mendesah kecewa, ia tadinya berharap gadis itu adalah Naruto namun mendengar penjelasan Gaara, tampaknya tidak mungkin itu Naruto dengan Sexy no Jutsu nya yang 'populer' itu.

"Ano, Hokage-sama..." Ucap Kakashi, yang menyadarkan Tsunade dari pikirannya. Sang Hokage menoleh ke arah salah satu shinobi kuat itu, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kakashi tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Aku... sepertinya mengenali sesuatu yang dipakainya... sebuah hairpin, dan... seingatku, dulu... hairpin itu sering digunakan seorang kunoichi hebat di Konoha, seorang kunoichi berambut merah... namanya... Uzumaki Kushina." Jelasnya, dan penjelasan itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di kantor Hokage membelalakkan matanya.

"U-Uzumaki?" Tanya Sakura, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Tsunade, seakan mengerti dan membenarkan pertanyaan yang belum terucap itu. "Ibu Naruto".

.

.

**Di Myobokusan, keesokan harinya...**

"Ohayou, Shima-baa san!" Sapa Naruto saat memasuki ruang makan yang tersambung dengan dapur itu. Nenek Shima menoleh pada sumber suara, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Ohayou, Naru-chan." Balasnya.

"Hm? Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?" Tanyanya sopan,

Nenek Shima tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menata peralatan makan dan merapihkannya di atas meja?" Tanyanya yang disambut dengan cengiran khas gadis pirang itu. "Serahkan padaku, ttebayo!"

Sarapan pagi ala desa kodok pun dimulai saat Fukusaku tiba setelah melakukan pertemuan dengan tetua katak.**  
**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan berikutnya, Naruto?" Tanya Fukusaku, saat mereka tengah menyantap sarapan mereka. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Toad Sennin itu. Fukusaku yang menyadari hal itu lalu menambahkan penjelasan mengenai pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Yeah, kau tahu... setelah kejadian kemarin, aku yakin kini banyak yang mengejarmu, mencari tahu siapa kau dan berusaha mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan sahabat mereka darimu, yah, meski yang dicari itu kau sendiri, tapi mereka sama sekali tak tahu hal itu bukan?" Terangnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, matanya menatap lurus ke arah meja, "Entahlah, meski sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kembali ke desa itu, tapi aku sama sekali belum memiliki keberanian untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya... Meski aku merasa bersalah karena kenyataan setelah aku pergi adalah Tsunade-baa san tetap mencariku dan bahkan Gaara yang merupakan Kazekage Suna memutus semua hubungan dengan Konoha karena aku... Jujur, aku tak pernah menduga hal ini..." Ucapnya, kedua Toad Sennin menatap iba padanya, mereka tahu betapa sulitnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang satu itu.

Yah, kenyataannya, Tak mungkin kan setelah menghilang selama 2 tahun lalu kau langsung mengatakan 'Hei aku perempuan dan selama 17 tahun aku hidup sebagai laki-laki' plus cengiran lebar dengan gaya yang santai, dijamin kau pasti akan ditendang keluar dari Konoha**. –well, gak sampai segitunya sih, lagian masa Tsunade tega?-** Begitupun bagi Naruto, ia masih memikirkan banyak hal bahkan ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian serta kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan situasi yang dihadapinya.

"Rasanya... aku masih malu, dan aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku... dan lagi..." Ia berhenti sejenak sambil memikirkan beberapa hal yang ingin dilakukannya, "Aku belum melakukan balas dendamku."

Kedua sennin itu tersentak mendengar kata 'balas dendam' milik Naruto, semua tahu pada siapa ia ingin balas dendam. Akatsuki... dari merekalah semua akar penderitaan miliknya.

"Ne, Naruto, kau yakin kau memerlukan pembalasan dendam itu?" Tanya Nenek Shima, kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya, "Bukannya bagaimana, tapi... kami khawatir kau akan berakhir pada kegelapan yang sama karena kebencian dan berakhir seperti Uchiha Sasuke..." Lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, menatap kedua sennin bergantian, kemudian memperlihatkan cengiran khas miliknya, "Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kebencian menelanku, ttebayo!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Akatsuki tidak akan melakukan perusakan lagi, Dan lagi bukankah aku juga sudah berjanji pada Ero-sennin dan Pein? Berjanji untuk membuat dunia dimana tak ada lagi kebencian yang mengakar, dan semua orang akan saling mengerti luka masing-masing pihak, setelah itu, aku yakin, dunia ini tak perlu dipenuhi dengan pembalasan dendam dan tak ada lagi orang yang akan berakhir seperti Sasuke... " Ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum, "Bahkan... aku belum menyerah juga untuk membawanya kembali, dengan begitu, tak akan ada sejarah tentang seorang pemuda yang dimakan kebenciannya sendiri!"

Kedua sennin itu menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit membulat, keduanya tersentak, tak menyangka gadis ini tetap mempunyai harapan dan misi yang mulia seperti itu, mengingat betapa banyak luka yang telah dideritanya. Ah, tapi mungkin itulah yang membuatnya mengerti betapa menyedihkannya saat tak ada orang yang mengerti luka yang kita alami.

Mata Nenek Shima melembut, ia tersenyum, "Kau tahu Naruto?..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Kushina, ibumu... Kau cantik sepertinya, kau kuat sepertinya, dan bahkan... kebaikan hati kalian sama, kalian tak pernah menjadikan dendam dan kebencian sebagai hal yang penting, meski dengan kehidupan yang seperti itu, kalian menjadikannya motivasi untuk menjadikan kehidupan lebih baik dan memastikan tak ada orang lain yang mengalami luka yang sama seperti kalian alami..." Terangnya, dibenarkan dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembut dari Fukusaku.

"Gambatte ne~ Naru-chan, kami tahu kamu pasti bisa mewujudkan semua itu..." Ucap Nenek Shima, Naruto tersenyum penuh kepastian.

.

**Air Terjun di Myobokusan**

Naruto berdiri di depan Fukusaku sambil berusaha memusatkan cakra miliknya. Mereka tengah mencoba sebuah jurus terlarang yang sudah disepakati oleh para tetua katak untuk digunakan dalam hal kebaikan. Banyak yang dibicarakan dan akhirnya keputusan untuk menggunakan jutsu ini dipilih.

Jutsu yang akan membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi berpisah tubuh meski tidak secara sempurna. Kyuubi tetap bagian dari Naruto karena sebagian besar cakra miliknya akan tertinggal dalam tubuh gadis itu. Tapi, setidaknya ia akan memiliki tubuh yang bisa digerakkan sendiri. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menambah kekuatan saat mengalahkan Akatsuki kelak.

"Kau siap Naruto?" Tanya Fukusaku, Naruto mengangguk, keduanya lalu menggunakan tangan mereka untuk melakukan _handsign_ untuk jurus baru mereka.

"Danzetsu no Jutsu! (1)" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Jurus ini tak bisa digunakan sendiri, karena itulah Fukusaku harus membantu dalam penggunaan jurus ini.

Naruto mulai merasa kesakitan yang sangat pada perutnya. Kepulan asap yang awalnya sedikit mulai menggumpal dan berasal dari perut gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang sangat pada perutnya kini, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi itu agar jurus ini dapat berhasil dengan sempurna. Badan Naruto mulai gemetar menahan sakit, Fukusaku yang menyadari itu hanya bisa menatap iba sambil terus mempertahankan posisi mereka agar jurus itu berhasil.

Kepulan asap itu mulai berkumpul di satu titik tepat di depan tubuh Naruto. Perlahan-lahan asap yang keluar pada tubuh gadis itu mulai menghilang dan akhirnya kepulan asap yang berpusat di depan tubuh Naruto mulai membentuk tubuh Kyuubi dalam bentuk mini.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan rasa sakit itu akhirnya terduduk lemas sambil bertumpu pada kedua tangannya setelah jurus yang mereka gunakan berhasil dengan sempurna, "A-aku... hah...tidak tahu... hah-hah... kalau akan sesakit ini...hah..hah..." Ucapnya terbata-bata karena sakit yang dirasakannya masih tersisa. Cakranya terkuras karena hal ini.

"**Maafkan aku Naru-chan... Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" **Sebuah suara yang berat mengejutkannya, ia menengok ke arah suara, seekor rubah kecil seukuran puppy tengah menatap khawatir padanya. Naruto terdiam menatap rubah di depannya, rubah cantik dengan bulu yang berwarna orange dengan beberapa lainnya berwarna merah pada telinga dan kakinya.

"Kyuubi-nii?" Tanyanya polos sambil tetap terpesona pada sosok 'imut' di depannya.

"**Yup!" **

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau sangat kecil? Kupikir kau lebih besar..."

Kyuubi mendesah pelan, **"Yeah, separuh dari cakraku masih berada dalam dirimu, dan cakra yang kumiliki sekarang sedikit berkurang dan terbatas, sementara untuk menghemat cakra yang kumiliki adalah dengan menggunakan bentuk ini, lagipula, jadi lebih mudah bergerak dengan keadaanku yang sekarang," **Jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu dengan tatapan penuh –err... pesona?- pada makhluk di depannya ia berkata, "Okay... Uhm... sebenarnya kau terlihat imut dan lucu sekarang, jadi... apa kau keberatan jika kupeluk, Kyuubi-nii?"

Kyuubi mendesah pasrah, **"Meskipun kubilang aku keberatan, kau pasti tetap memelukku bukan?"**

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, diraihnya Kyuubi dan dengan gemas dia memeluknya erat. Kyuubi memandang ke arah Fukusaku, **"Terima kasih, telah membantuku untuk keluar..." **Ucapnya.

"Selama kau bisa melindunginya, aku akan melakukan apapun..." Jawab Fukusaku. Mereka lalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga Gamabunta muncul dalam kepulan asap.

POOF!

"Fukusaku-sama!" Teriak katak besar itu sambil berjalan –err..melompat- ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa Gamabunta?" Tanya Fukusaku, Naruto ikut menatap katak besar itu.

"Aku mencuri dengar info mengenai keberadaan Tim Hebi yang sedang menuju Konoha, dan kurasa mereka telah tiba di Konoha sekarang!" Terangnya, Naruto tersentak, "He-Hebi?" Tanyanya. Mereka mengangguk, "Benar Naruto, itu tim milik Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto hanya bisa diam, matanya sukses membulat, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya, ia tahu hari ini akan datang, namun, kenapa mesti sekarang?

"Aku khawatir mereka berniat menghancurkan Konoha..."Ucap Fukusaku, Naruto menyetujui prasangka itu dalam diam. "Meski banyak ninja yang kuat di sana, tetap saja, Sasuke mampu mengalahkan mereka. Kurasa kita harus ikut turun tangan sekarang!" Lanjutnya.

Fukusaku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Kyuubi, "Naruto, Kyuubi, kita akan menuju Konoha, kalian siap?" Tanyanya yang kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan Naruto, sementara Gamabunta yang kaget dengan panggilan Kyuubi kini memperhatikan rubah yang ada di pelukan Naruto, "K-Kyuubi?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit rasa takut.

"**Hn, Senang bertemu denganmu," **Gamabunta hanya bisa mengangguk sopan, mereka kemudian bersiap menuju Konoha.

.

.

Mereka tiba di hutan dekat Konoha, tempat inilah yang terdekat dengan Konoha yang bisa mereka jangkau dengan jurus pemanggil yang dibantu oleh katak informan yang telah lebih dulu berada di tempat ini. Sasuke memasang banyak tirai penghalang agar tak ada yang menganggu pertarungannya dengan shinobi Konoha.

Mereka lalu terus berlari menuju gerbang Konoha, tirai penghalang telah dihancurkan oleh Fukusaku. Begitu tiba di gerbang Konoha, Naruto dapat merasakan beberapa cakra yang dikenalnya, termasuk cakra hitam yang dulu lebih ramah ini, cakra milik Sasuke. Keadaan Konoha sangat parah, meski tidak separah keadaan saat Pein menghancurkan desa waktu itu. Tapi kekacauan yang ditimbulkan akibat serangan dari tim Hebi.

Naruto berlari mencapai Konoha di depannya, ia dapat melihat rekan se-teamnya dulu tengah berhadapan dengan sosok berambut hitam yang sangat dikenalnya. Sakura, Sai dan bahkan Kakashi terlihat sangat letih. Pertarungannya mungkin tak berimbang, mengingat betapa Sasuke kini menjadi sangat kuat.

Naruto menggunakan Kagebunshin kemudian tiruan dirinya berlari menuju beberapa penduduk dan shinobi yang butuh bantuan, sementara dirinya yang asli berlari ke arah Sakura yang tengah terduduk lemas di belakang Sai yang kini terlihat penuh luka.

"Sakura! Pergilah pada Tsunade-baa san, medic nin sepertimu akan sangat membantu, banyak korban sekarang. Beliau pasti membutuhkanmu!" Teriaknya pada Sakura yang berada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh, kini dia berada di samping Sai sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa terpana dan terdiam saat menyadari bahwa gadis yang kemarin mereka kejar kini datang untuk membantu mereka. "Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Pergi cepat!" Teriak gadis pirang itu lagi, membuat Sakura tersentak, "I-iya!" lalu ia pun pergi ke arah dimana Tsunade, Shizune terlihat sibuk menyembuhkan shinobi yang terluka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sebuah suara berat yang ada di hadapanku, Uchiha Sasuke. "Itu tidak penting bukan? Yang penting adalah bahwa aku disini untuk melindungi Konoha!" Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Sasuke menatapnya perlahan, wajahnya tetap dingin dan tak mempunyai ekspresi sama sekali. "Jika kau bukan shinobi di desa ini, maka kusarankan untuk pergi, sebelum kau terluka, aku tak punya urusan dengan orang luar."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan emosi yang terpancar pada matanya, "Aku punya banyak urusan padamu, Uchiha!"Teriaknya dan ia mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan bantuan Sai dan Kakashi. Meski mereka punya banyak pertanyaan untuk gadis ini, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk itu, sekarang mereka sudah bersyukur gadis itu datang dan membantu. Bahkan kekuatannya sangat besar, ia beberapa kali membuat Sasuke tumbang dan pertarungan terlihat seri antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Beberapa shinobi lain yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu, termasuk Gaara yang masih berada di Konoha hanya bisa tersentak dan kembali fokus pada pertarungan, "Gadis itu... "

Fukusaku dan Kyuubi bergabung dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata dan beberapa shinobi lain untuk mengalahkan anggota team Hebi yang lain. "Toad Sennin! Terima kasih anda mau membantu kami!" Ucap Shikamaru saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Fukusaku. "Kami mendapat kabar mengenai penyerangan ini, karena itu kami disini," Jelasnya.

Kiba yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan gadis pirang yang tengah bertarung dengan Sasuke itu akhirnya bertanya pada Fukusaku, "Anda mengenal gadis itu Toad Sennin? Kulihat kalian datang bersama," Tanyanya. Fukusaku hanya tersenyum, "Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya," Ucapnya, kemudian yang lain hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kenyataan yang akan terungkap dengan sendirinya, mereka lalu kembali fokus pada pertarungan.

Kyuubi masih berada pada bentuk mininya sambil bertarung saat Naruto kemudian berteriak padanya, "KYUUBI! Bergantilah ke wujud aslimu!" Kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kyuubi, ia lalu menggunakan cakranya untuk kembali ke wujud asalnya, seekor rubah besar dengan sembilan ekornya. Melihat ini, para penduduk yang masih ingat kejadian memilukan dulu hanya bisa tersentak dan kaget, ketakutan menyelimuti mereka.

"ITU KYUUBI! SILUMAN RUBAH EKOR SEMBILAN!" Teriak entah siapa, yang lain hanya bisa terpaku menatap takut pada Kyuubi.

"**Jangan khawatir! Aku disini untuk membantu kalian," **Ucapnya dengan suara dalamnya. Kyuubi lalu kembali fokus pada pertarungan, kini semua berubah posisi, team Hebi dibuat kewalahan dengan adanya Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi? Kupikir... dia ... bukannya ... Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke dengan terbata-bata dan terkesan tidak jelas, namun Naruto menangkap semua perkataannya. "Jangan menoleh ke arah lain Sasuke, akulah lawanmu," Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini, _Gadis ini kuat, sangat kuat, aku kewalahan, siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke, ia sebenarnya sangat rindu pemuda Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya kini, "Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Sasuke?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ck, mereka tentu harus membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada klan ku!"

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Dendam lagi, hah? Kau tak letih akan kebencian dan dendam yang telah mengontrol hidupmu selama ini? Jangan biarkan kebencian membawamu pada kegelapan, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Dengan kegelapan bersamaku, aku tak terkalahkan. Aku harus menghancurkan desa ini untuk keluargaku, untuk klanku dan untuk Itachi." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang menghadapi Sasuke, "Jangan menyakiti orang-orang yang tak bersalah Sasuke...dan jangan biarkan kegelapan menelanmu," Sasuke merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Cih, mereka yang menyakitiku duluan! Apa yang kau tahu tentang lukaku? Mereka harus membayar atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada klanku! Kepada keluargaku!" Teriaknya, entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit frustasi menghadapi gadis yang ada di depannya. Kebencian terpancar di wajah pucat pemuda ini. Naruto merasa amarah menguasainya saat Sasuke mengatakan tentang luka dan ia tak tahu sama sekali? Dengan cepat gadis itu meluncur ke depan Sasuke tanpa pemuda itu sadari dan menajamkan Rasengan dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil pada tubuh Sasuke dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu terduduk dan lemas tak mampu bergerak, selebihnya mungkin karena ia juga telah kehabisan cakra.

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya membeku, ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dingin, "Apa yang aku tahu tentang lukamu?" Naruto menyeringai sinis, semua orang entah kenapa menatap kearahnya, sementara Kyuubi dan Fukusaku hanya mampu menatap iba pada gadis itu, "Cih! Jangan membuatku tertawa Uchiha! Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang lukamu? KAU! KAU YANG TAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG LUKAKU!"Teriaknya, dadanya terasa sakit, semua luka yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam seakan terbuka lebar di depannya.

Kyuubi mendesah sedih, **"Naruto..."**

"Apa kau tahu? Dua tahun lalu aku belajar tentang luka yang sangat dalam, dan kuyakin lebih dalam dari lukamu atau luka siapapun itu!" Ucapnya, pandangannya semakin dingin, "Biar kuberitahu kau tentang lukaku," Ucapnya, kebencian sedikit terpancar pada mata birunya, "Apa kau tahu rasanya menjadi yatim piatu dihari kelahiranmu? Apa kau tahu rasanya lahir dengan siluman yang selalu dikatakan para penduduk desa berada dalam tubuhmu? Apa kau tahu rasanya kau hidup selama 16 tahun tanpa tahu siapa orang tuamu? Pernahkah kau merasakan saat semua orang menunjukkan rasa bencinya padamu dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyayangimu? Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu rasanya punya keluarga..." Ucapnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya.

Semua orang di sekitarnya hanya menatap tak percaya, _Naruto?_

"Tak ada yang ingin menjadi temanku, semua orang memperlakukanku selayaknya sampah, mereka dengan kebencian yang sebenarnya tak pantas untukku, membuatku berada dalam kesendirian, menyakitiku dan bahkan beberapa mencoba membunuhku... tapi aku membuang semua rasa benci pada mereka dan tetap berusaha menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku pantas dicintai, dengan selalu tersenyum meski semua terasa sakit... " Sasuke bahkan bisa memastikan ia melihat luka yang dalam pada mata secerah langit itu. "Kau tahu? Yang menyedihkan adalah fakta bahwa kedua orang tuaku lah yang telah menyelamatkan desa ini, tapi apa yang mereka beri padaku? Bukan berarti aku ingin disanjung,... hanya... aku ingin hidup normal, kehidupan yang biasa ..."

"...Saat kupikir yang terburuk dalam hidupku adalah fakta saat ayahku memberitahukan padaku bahwa aku ... terlahir... sebagai perempuan, namun... aku hidup sebagai laki-laki selama 17 tahun... " Semua orang membelalakkan matanya kecuali Kyuubi dan Fukusaku yang memperlihatkan raut sedih.

"Ternyata... alasan dibalik penggunakan jutsu yang menjadikanku laki-laki oleh orang tuaku adalah yang terburuk, ibu... hampir diperkosa oleh Kisame... juga oleh beberapa penduduk lain hanya karena dia adalah jinchuriki sebelumku, ... saat aku tahu... aku... aku merasa hidupku benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk, berkali-kali aku berharap dapat terbangun dan mendapati duniaku lebih baik, namun aku tahu itu tak mungkin..." Airmata berhasil turun ke pipinya dimana terdapat tiga garis di sisinya.

"...Aku sering bertanya, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus keluargaku yang menanggung dan mengalami semua ini?... "

Ia menatap pemuda di depannya, sebuah senyum mulai terlihat di wajahnya itu, "...tapi aku berhasil tidak membiarkan kebencian yang mengontrolku... makanya jika aku bisa, kaupun pasti bisa, Teme!"Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, Sasuke tersentak, memperhatikan setiap inci dari gadis di hadapannya, "Na-Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia masih tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, perutnya terasa terbakar, ia berusaha menopang badannya, sementara Kyuubi dan Fukusaku mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada gadis itu, ia terlihat kesakitan, mereka akhirnya berlari ke arahnya saat gadis itu terjatuh pingsan di depan Sasuke yang juga tak bisa bergerak, **"NARUTO!" **

Kyuubi berusaha menopang gadis itu, Fukusaku bersamanya, **"Ia pasti kelalahan, ia menggunakan terlalu banyak cakra hari ini, mengeluarkanku dari tubuhnya juga menguras cakranya, ia juga harus bertarung dengan Uchiha, kita harus membawanya untuk istirahat!" **Ucap Kyuubi, ia terlihat sangat panik. Beberapa shinobi mulai membantu, membawanya ke tempat istirahat, sementara yang lain mengurus sisa-sisa pertarungan dan membawa tim Hebi ke penjara.

Sasuke menatap tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu yang perlahan menjauh,

_Naruto? ... gadis itu... Naruto?

* * *

_

TBC

**Uaahhh~~~ jangan bunuh aku karena terlambat update dan malah membuat chapter aneh bin ajaib ini... hiks... aku minta maaf karena membuat Sasuke sedikit OOC disini *ditabok Sasuke FC***

**Uhm... berbaik hatilah padaku... aku bahkan mengupload ini sebelum berangkat ke bandara lho! Oh iya jadi maaf kalau ada yang belum diedit dan beberapa kesalahan typo dan lain-lain, hiks, nanti kuedit deh, ^^ **

**Yup! Mudik dulu ya! Hehehe**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Tako**

**Hehehe, Mind to review? *puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5 : Love?

**A/N:**

**Aih~~ Gomeeeennnn... telat update *dilempar telur***

**Okay, berikutnya mungkin agak lama, maafkan, soalnya mesti ngejar versi inggrisnya juga, jadinya sebelum versi inggris update, aku tidak bisa mengupdate versi ini. *ditimpuk sendal*. Lagipula, aku sedang mempersiapkan sidang akhirku. Jadi, sepertinya aku tak bisa konsen untuk menulis fic dulu.**

**Ne, karena tak punya banyak waktu, mungkin untuk sementara aku tidak bisa balas review, kecuali ada pertanyaan, gomen ne...**

**Big Thanks buat semua reader yang review maupun yang enggak, makasih banyak ^^, nah, selama menikmati chapter berikutnya!

* * *

**

**Title:** This is What I call Happiness

**Warning :**Gender Bender, bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ^^

**Present By**

_TakonYaki

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 : Love?**

Keadaan Konoha di malam hari setelah insiden pagi itu terlihat sangat mencekam. Situasi Konoha kini terlihat kacau, beberapa kerusakan terjadi di desa itu. Shinobi yang terluka sangat banyak, mereka harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha saat itu untuk perawatan. Tim Hebi yang merupakan otak dan dalang dari semua kerusakan dan kejadian pagi itu telah dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, dan hukuman untuk mereka akan diputuskan esok hari oleh para tetua Konoha dan Godaime. Banyak yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada Tim Hebi. Dan lagi, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan Tim Hebi, setidaknya begitulah menurut Tsunade yang sepanjang hari itu hanya terpikir oleh satu nama, Naruto.

Salah satu hal penting yang perlu dilakukan saat itu adalah menangani Naruto, yang untuk kesekian kalinya telah menyelamatkan Konoha, sedang dia sendiri, belum siuman sejak ia pingsan setelah mengalahkan ketua dari Tim Hebi, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pingsan karena kehabisan cakra, dia menggunakan terlalu banyak cakra hari ini. Mengingat bahwa sebelumnya ia telah menggunakan banyak cakra untuk mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuhnya. Bahkan Fukusaku tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu masih sanggup mengalahkan Uchiha muda itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Konoha harus kembali berhutang budi pada keturunan terakhir Uzumaki itu. Meninggalkan jejak rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam pada para penduduk dan membuat mereka hampir saja tak bisa memaafkan diri mereka yang telah menanamkan luka dalam pada gadis itu. Tak ada yang salah padanya, hanya nasib yang telah mempermainkan hidupnya. Menjadikannya berada pada jurang keterpurukan dalam hidup. Namun, lagi-lagi, gadis itu telah membuat semua orang yang mengenalnya harus bertekuk lutut mengakui ketegarannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa tersenyum setelah mengetahui dunianya ternyata menyedihkan?... ah bukan, dunianya adalah mimpi buruk bagi orang lain, begitupun sebenarnya bagi dirinya. Namun, sekali lagi, pemilik hati yang selalu berpikir positif dan semangat itu telah mengajarkan bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan dirinya terpuruk pada nasib buruk dalam hidupnya dalam waktu yang lama. Karena ia, Uzumaki Naruto, _the future Hokage, ttebayo!_

Lalu, kenapa ia terlihat menyedihkan pagi ini? Saat ia bertarung dengan Sasuke? Mengapa ia mengungkapkan semuanya?

Jawabannya hanya satu,... gadis itu tak ingin sang pemilik mata onyx itu terpuruk pada lembah terendah kebencian, dan menjadikan hatinya hitam karena dendam. Ia ingin berbagi, mereka sama, mereka memegang luka yang sama lebarnya, sama sakitnya namun ia berhasil, dan ia juga percaya, pemuda itu juga dapat melakukannya. Dan lagi, sesekali ia mengeluh rasanya tak apa-apa.

Tsunade memperhatikan tubuh gadis yang kini terlihat rapuh dan lemah itu. Guratan kelelahan nampak di wajahnya, namun ia tak pernah berhenti mencari tahu perkembangan kesehatan gadis yang telah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu, yang telah menghilang sejak 2 tahun lalu, dan meninggalkan luka padanya karena ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki nasib anak kesayangannya itu.

Tsunade meneliti tubuh yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya, kulit kecoklatan yang lembut, rambut pirang yang agak menggelombang, dan mata biru yang mempesona –meski sekarang tengah tertutup-. Gadis ini Narutonya, anak kesayangannya, yang selalu dirindukannya dan dikhawatirkannya selama ini, tak ada keraguan dalam diri Godaime itu bahwa gadis itu adalah Naruto.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia pergi meninggalkan desa ini? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang telah terjadi selama ini sehingga 'anak'nya itu berakhir seperti ini? Ia telah menanyakan alasan itu pada Fukusaku, namun, _Toad Sennin _itu hanya berkata bahwa lebih baik Naruto sendiri yang menjawab semua itu.

"Naruto... tak tahukah kau betapa aku merindukanmu? ... aku sangat khawatir, anakku..." Ucap Tsunade parau, ia membelai rambut pirang gadis itu perlahan, wajahnya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran dan juga kelelahan setelah menjalani hari berat ini.

"Naruto... maafkan aku... pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu..." Satu kristal bening mulai turun kebawah pipi Godaime itu, disusul beberapa bulir yang lain.

.

.

Empat bayangan terlihat berlari di bawah sinar rembulan malam itu, tiga diantaranya laki-laki dan seorang lainnya adalah perempuan berambut merah. melewati rumah demi rumah yang ada di desa itu. Suasana mencekam masih terasa. Keempat bayangan itu menerobos malam, mencari celah dari desa itu untuk akhirnya berlari dengan cara secepat serta sewaspada mungkin untuk memastikan tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. Mereka berlari keluar gerbang desa itu, berusaha kembali ke markas mereka.

Mereka telah berhasil melewati gerbang Konoha dan sekarang berlari menuju hutan. Mereka masih berlari menuju markas mereka saat salah seorang di antara mereka berhenti dan membuat tiga lainnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, ketua?" Tanya Suigetsu, pemuda dengan taringnya. Yang lain menatap sang ketua dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

Sang ketua yang memang minim ekspresi itu hanya berpikir sejenak lalu mengucap kata yang sebenarnya bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi, "Kalian pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul," Ucapnya kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban anak buahnya, ia berlalu menuju gerbang Konoha sekali lagi.

Ketiga bawahannya hanya bisa berpandangan, kemudian menatap bingung sosok yang telah menghilang dibalik pohon-pohon itu.

"Tak apa-apa meninggalkannya sendirian?" Tanya Karin, satu-satunya perempuan di tim itu. Yang lain hanya menggeleng,

"Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, sebaiknya kita meneruskan perjalanan, kita harus kembali ke markas," Ucap Juugo, pemuda dengan badan besarnya, ketiganya lalu berlari menuju markas mereka, Markas Akatsuki.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Jika aku tak salah, ia benar Naruto' _

Aku berlari kembali ke dalam desa, sambil terus memperhatikan cakra yang telah sebisa mungkin kusembunyikan agar tak menyeruak dan menarik perhatian para penjaga. Aku harus memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Karin memberiku cakra tadi. Berkat itu semua, aku berhasil membantu yang lainnya untuk meloloskan diri dari para penjaga. Dan sementara yang lain tengah kembali ke markas, aku harus memastikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengusikku.

Aku berlari menuju rumah sakit terbesar di desa ini. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum kembali ke markas. Aku berlari dari atap ke atap yang lain, dan akhirnya berhenti pada atap rumah sakit Konoha. Aku terdiam, berusaha memusatkan cakraku untuk mendeteksi cakra miliknya. Cakra milik Naruto.

Aku menemukan cakranya. Ia berada dalam suatu ruangan di sebelah utara lantai 2 gedung ini. Dengan segera aku berlari sambil terus waspada menuju kamar dimana Naruto dirawat. Aku berhasil menuju lantai dua, dihadapanku kini ada sebuah jendela. Kuyakin ini jendela kamarnya, cakranya terasa berasal dari ruang ini. Dengan cepat aku membuka jendela yang awalnya terkunci itu. Aku masuk ke dalamnya. Mataku harus berhadapan dengan kamar gelap itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang itu tertidur. Kuperhatikan sosok yang tertidur pulas itu, kulit yang berwarna kecoklatan dan lembut, tiga garis di tiap pipinya, rambut pirang dan mata yang biru, namun sayang sekali langit itu tengah tertutup sekarang. Benarkah, gadis ini Naruto?

Aku juga agak tertarik dengan semua ucapannya pagi ini. Tentang lukanya, tentang betapa buruk dunianya, bahkan aku tahu pastinya lebih buruk dari milikku. Ia bilang ia terlahir dengan Kyuubi yang disegel dalam dirinya. Sedangkan yang aku tahu, Kyuubi ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia bilang ia menjadi yatim piatu di hari kelahirannya, tak banyak orang yang menyayanginya, ia tak punya keluarga lain. Ia bahkan tak mengenal ayah dan ibunya hingga ia berusia 16 tahun, dan penduduk desa yang bersikap kasar padanya. Bukankah itu semua menjurus pada Naruto? Kalau begitu...

"_Toad Sennin _dan Kyuubi bahkan memanggilnya Naruto..." aku bergumam, kembali ingatanku terputar pada kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia terlahir sebagai perempuan, namun hidup sebagai laki-laki selama 17 tahun, dan ia baru mengetahui itu di usianya yang ke 16, itu terlalu menyakitkan..."Benarkah... ini kau, Naruto?" Lirihku.

"**Benar, itu Naruto," **Ucap seseorang mengagetkanku, dengan sigap, aku mengambil pose bertarung, memasang kuda-kuda jika suara itu berasal dari salah satu shinobi desa ini.

Bayangannya muncul di keremangan kamar itu, seekor rubah dengan ukuran layaknya anjing besar, mata merahnya berkilat ganas melihatku. "Kyuubi..." Gumamku, kuaktifkan sharingan milikku, mengantisipasi jikalau ia ingin menyerang dan menangkapku.

Kyuubi menyeringai, **"Jangan salah paham Uchiha, aku tak akan menangkapmu. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan tapi aku peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Naruto," **Ucapnya dengan nada yang mengancam.

Sepertinya Kyuubi sama sekali tak berbohong, ia bahkan tak memperlihatkan gerakan untuk menangkapku dan kurasa ia sudah melihatku sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar tengah berusaha melindungi Naruto, sebegitu sayangkah ia padanya?

Aku tetap memperkuat pertahananku meski kini tidak dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Aku berdiri menatap rubah itu, ia pasti tahu banyak tentang Naruto, aku harus mencari informasi mengenai Naruto darinya.

"Jadi, gadis ini benar-benar Naruto?" Tanyaku, ia kembali menyeringai, menampakkan taringnya, meski tak seganas saat ia dalam bentuk normalnya.

"**Aku sudah menjawab itu, Anak muda." **Jawabnya dingin.

_Cih! Dia mempermainkanku, kurasa ia takkan suka berbasa-basi. Ia ingin aku langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan sekarang._

"Baiklah, aku langsung saja..." Ucapku,

Ia kembali menyeringai, **"Yeah, aku menunggu itu."**

_Ck, dia benar-benar mempermainkanku!_

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, meski sedikit banyak aku kesal dengan tingkah rubah ini.

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa gadis ini Naruto,"

"**Hn, benar."**

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa berubah jadi perempuan?" Tanyaku.

Kyuubi menatapku tajam dan dengan ekspresi yang dingin, **"Kau takkan tahu seberapa buruk takdir yang digariskan untuknya..." **Ia berhenti sejenak, masih dengan pandangan dinginnya ia melanjutkan **"Ia terlahir sebagai perempuan, namun harus hidup sebagai laki-laki selama 17 tahun, bahkan ia baru mengetahuinya saat ia berusia 16 tahun, saat bertemu dengan ayahnya saat aku berusaha untuk keluar melalui cakra yang telah sebelumnya ia tanamkan dalam diri Naruto sebelum ayahnya meninggal."**

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, meski kuyakin ekspresi kagetku takkan terlihat olehnya karena keturunan Uchiha takkan membiarkan siapapun membaca ekspresi mereka, termasuk diriku.

"**Saat itu, ayahnya mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah perempuan, sejak lahir, namun mereka punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukan itu. Mereka melakukan itu untuk melindunginya."**

"Melindunginya? Dari apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, **"Kau takkan pernah bisa membayangkan betapa buruk hidupnya, Uchiha. Ibunya adalah jinchuriki sebelum dirinya, dan ia diperlakukan sama seperti Naruto, bahkan Kisame dan beberapa penduduk berusaha untuk memperkosanya..."**

Aku bisa merasakan mataku membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, meski awalnya aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto pagi tadi, tapi aku tetap saja belum terlalu percaya, dan sekarang...

"**Ibunya memiliki Minato –sang ayah- namun, Naruto tak memiliki siapapun sejak lahir, orang tuanya meninggal karena melindungi desa ini. Karena ketakutan akan putri mereka satu-satunya akan disakiti atau mengalami pelecehan seksual, mereka memutuskan untuk melindunginya, setidaknya dengan membuatnya terlihat seperti laki-laki."**

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun, terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu menyedihkan, dunianya benar-benar buruk.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" Tanyaku akhirnya setelah diam selama beberapa menit.

Ia menatapku tajam, **"Karena aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa hidupmu masih lebih baik darinya, kau masih bisa merasakan rasanya memiliki keluarga, sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, ia terlahir tanpa siapun, hanya ada aku yang merupakan monster bagi para penduduk desa dan membuatnya semakin dibenci, kau harusnya malu, dia dengan hidup seperti itu berhasil membuat dirinya hidup tanpa termakan kegelapan dan kebencian, dan seperti kata Naruto, jika ia bisa membuat dirinya bertahan dan tidak terjerumus dalam kegelapan, maka kaupun bisa, Uchiha."**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuubi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan ia kembali ke ukuran anak anjing. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto, kemudian melingkupkan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

"Apa kau yakin kau tak ingin menangkapku? Atau memberi tahu yang lain bahwa aku kabur?" Tanyaku.

Ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, menatap tajam ke arahku, **"Aku tak peduli pada apapun, termasuk apa yang akan kau lakukan dan apa yang desa ini lakukan. Aku hanya peduli pada anakku, selama kau tidak menyakitinya, aku takkan peduli. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi jangan pernah menyakitinya, atau kau MATI." **Ucapnya, ia menekankan kata terakhir.

Aku sedikit bergidik, Kyuubi serius dengan perkataannya. Aku menatap gadis yang tertidur pulas itu sekali lagi.

_Naruto, jadi kau benar-benar perempuan? Kalau begitu aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi kan? Aku pikir aku telah menjadi tidak normal semenjak aku menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku menyukaimu... bukan, aku mencintaimu... aku yakin kau akan terkejut saat kuberitahukan ini padamu, aku bahkan tak pernah tahu kapan perasaan ini semakin membesar..._

_Aku akan kembali, Naruto. Kau harus menungguku, dan saat itu tiba, kau tak boleh menolakku._

Aku kembali memanjat jendela rumah sakit untuk keluar dari sini. Kemudian aku berlari dengan hati-hati menuju gerbang. Aku melesat kembali ke markas.

**End of POV**

.

.

**Pagi hari, di kantor Hokage**

"AAAPPPAAA? MEREKA KABUR?" Lengkingan suara itu terdengar dari bibir manis sang Godaime, saat menerima berita mengenai kaburnya Tim Hebi semalam. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit,

"SHIZUNE! AMBILKAN AKU SAKE!" Teriak Tsunade sambil terus memijit kepalanya.

...

**Setelah 10 botol dan sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan selesai...**

"Sial! Uchiha muda itu benar-benar bikin masalah! Sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Tsunade, ia masih sangat kesal dengan berita yang baru saja membuat kepalanya sakit, yang lainnya hanya diam, terlalu takut untuk mengatakan satu katapun.

"Kita juga tak bisa menyalahkan para penjaga, Tsunade, keadaan Konoha terlalu buruk semenjak kejadian kemarin. Mereka juga terlalu kuat, kita tak menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kejadian seperti ini," Ucap Fukusaku, yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapannya Fukusaku.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan, "Sekarang sebaiknya kita fokus pada Naruto, setidaknya berkat insiden ini, kita mendapatkan Naruto setelah 2 tahun tanpa ada kabar darinya. Sekarang kita tahu ia masih hidup, meski kita sebenarnya tak membayangkan semua seperti ini."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Shizune?" Tanya Tsunade pada sang asisten. Shizune mengangguk, "Dia belum siuman, Tsunade-sama. Tapi keadaannya jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin," Jawabnya.

"Bagus, terus pantau keadaannya, Shizune. Beritahu aku begitu dia siuman. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan para tetua dan Kazekage. Semua orang boleh beristirahat sekarang. Aku tahu kalian tentu letih. Tapi jangan lengah, kita tak pernah tahu kapan Akatsuki akan kembali menyerang." Perintahnya. Semua shinobi yang ada disana mengangguk dan mulai keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan hanya Tsunade, Shizune dan Fukusaku.

"Dimana Kyuubi?" Tanya Tsunade, sedari tadi ia belum melihat rubah itu.

"Jangan khawatir, dia takkan melakukan apapun pada desa ini. Kurasa ia sedang bersama Naruto sekarang," Ucap Fukusaku.

Shizune mengiyakan, "Iya, aku melihatnya tertidur di sisi Naruto. Kurasa ia bersama Naruto sejak kemarin, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengangguk, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Shizune, kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Fukusaku-san, bisakah anda ikut rapat ini bersamaku? Para tetua membutuhkan penjelasan, dan karena anda bersamanya 2 tahun terakhir ini, saya rasa anda dapat membantu saya menjelaskan semuanya," Pinta Tsunade, Fukusaku mengangguk, "Tentu," Ucapnya.

.

.

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha...**

Seekor rubah berukuran _puppy_ terlihat cemas sambil memandangi seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, ia juga menghabiskan banyak cakra kemarin. ia kemudian teringat lagi akan percakapannya dengan sang Uchiha muda. Ia takkan pernah menceritakan peristiwa itu pada siapapun, termasuk Naruto.

Ia terlihat tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada desa ini. Ia hanya peduli pada Naruto. Makanya, meski semua orang terlihat sibuk dan panik saat Tim Hebi diketahui telah kabur, ia memilih bersama anak kesayangannya itu. Baginya, Naruto lebih penting dari siapapun.

Ia menatap cemas wajah tidur gadis pirang itu, _**Maafkan aku Naru-chan, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan pada Uchiha muda itu, tapi aku ingin dia tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku ingin dia merasa malu padamu karena kau lebih kuat darinya, dari hal manapun. Aku takkan membiarkan ia menyakitimu. Harus kupastikan ia pantas untukmu atau tidak, Anakku.**_

Kyuubi menutup matanya lagi dan kembali tertidur di samping Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa hidup Naruto akan lebih banyak rintangan lagi, ia harus memastikan bahwa ia selalu berada di sampingnya dan terus menjaganya dari bahaya apapun yang mencoba menyakitinya.

TBC

* * *

**Maafkan chapter pendek ini. Hanya kusesuaikan dengan chapter yang ada pada versi bahasa Inggrisnya. **

**Kurasa chapter depan akan agak lama. Aku harus menyiapkan sidangku yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan banyak hal lain untuk menyelesaikan urusan nilaiku. Jadi, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika kalian harus menunggu lagi. *bungkuk2***

**Ne, aku mohon doa dan maaf dari kalian agar aku bisa dengan tenang menghadapi sidang akhir skripsiku ini. **

**Uhm... Mind to review?**

**Tako**


	6. Chapter 6 : The past

**A/N:**

**Aku gak mau banyak komen. Maafkan update yang super telat ini. Setahun lebih baru dibuat. Tak perlu panjang-panjang lagi. Silahkan menikmati. ^^**

* * *

**Title:** This is What I call Happiness

**Warning :**Gender Bender, bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ^^

**Present By**

_pppeppermint_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Love**

"_Dimana aku?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Bertanya pada siapa saja di dalam kegelapan. Dia tak dapat melihat apapun. Tangannya dijulurkan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai pegangan. Tidak lama—dia menemukan sebuah dinding, dia yakin itu dinding—dingin dan lembab. Tungkai kakinya lalu mulai melangkah, sementara tangannya terus berpegangan pada dinding yang dingin dan lembab itu untuk mencari jalan. Dia tak dapat melihat apapun, setidaknya dinding itu satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat ini._

_Iris birunya masih terus mencari hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah cahaya kecil yang terlihat hangat dari kejauhan. Meski tak tahu apa yang akan ditemuinya nanti, dia tak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan terus mengikuti arah cahaya itu. _

_Pelan-pelan, dia berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Karena meski dia berada di kegelapan seperti ini—sendirian. Dia sama sekali tak merasa takut. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah keluar dari kegelapan ini. Langkahnya terus membawanya menuju cahaya, hingga akhirnya dia sendiri tak sadar dia telah keluar dari kegelapan. Di hadapannya terbentang sebuah taman, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke tengah-tengah taman, iris birunya memperhatikan sekitar, takjub dengan keindahannya. Bunga berwarna merah darah terlihat di sekitarnya. _

_Ia masih takjub dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang dikenalnya melintas di hadapannya. _

_[Apa itu? …seekor kupu-kupu?]_

_Seekor kupu-kupu biru melintas di depannya. Terbang perlahan dan berhenti di udara, seakan menantinya untuk datang mendekat. Namun, ketika kakinya dilangkahkan untuk mendekatinya, kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauh, lalu perlahan dan akhirnya berhenti lagi pada jarak yang sama dengan saat pertama dia berhenti tadi. Dan ketika dia mulai melangkah lagi, semua itu terulang lagi, kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauh dan kembali perlahan dan berhenti._

_[Ini memalukan…]pikirnya, dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh ini. _

_Satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkannya adalah… ada sesuatu pada kupu-kupu itu yang dikenalnya. Sesuatu yang familiar di matanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia tetap mengejarnya—dan terus mengejar kupu-kupu itu. _

_Hingga akhirnya dia berada di depan sebuah pohon besar. Kupu-kupu itu sendiri sudah menghilang saat dia mencapai pohon tersebut. _

_Hal yang tertinggal saat ini hanyalah dirinya dan pohon besar tersebut. _

_Tiba-tiba saja kegelapan datang kembali dan mulai mengitarinya. Bunga-bunga menjadi kering dan angin bertiup sangat kencang, merusak segalanya. Matanya menutup melindungi bola matanya dari angin tersebut. Sekarang dia punya firasat yang buruk—sangat buruk. _

_Sebuah sosok berdiri membelakanginya di sisi lain pohon besar tersebut. Dia tak tahu apakah sosok itu perempuan atau laki-laki karena bayangan pohon itu menutupi wajahnya, hingga sosok itu menoleh padanya. Memperlihatkan mata dengan warna merah darahnya dan tiga simbol __kotodama di tiap bolanya. Bola mata, warna dan symbol yang dikenalnya—sangat dikenalnya._

_Tidak lama setelah sosok itu muncul dan berdiri di depannya, angin mulai berhembus tenang di sekitarnya. Meski kabut tebal kegelapan itu tetap menyelimuti mereka. Naruto tak bisa berhenti menatap sepasang mata itu. Mata yang menatapnya balik dengan dingin dan kejam. Tanpa sadar dia tersentak kaget. _

"_S-sasuke?" dia bertanya ragu-ragu. Namun, sosok hitam itu hanya menatapnya dingin, dia tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari sepasang mata itu yang seakan-akan mampu menelannya utuh. Sosok itu berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Saat itu, Naruto tak mampu bergerak, seperti terhipnotis oleh mata itu. Mata yang selalu dirindukannya. _

_Jadi dia memilih untuk menutup matanya, bersiap dengan segala sakit yang akan dirasakannya. Namun, bukan rasa sakit yang menghampirinya, melainkan kehangatan—kehangatan yang datang dari tangan itu. Tangan itu membelainya lembut, memberikan kehangatan yang dikenalnya; kehangatan yang sama dirasakannya dulu, kehangatan yang selalu dirindukannya. Meski sebenarnya dia ingin membuka mata, dia memilih untuk bertahan dulu. Dia takut—jika saja dia membuka matanya sekarang, maka dia tak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, dia yakin sosok Sasuke di hadapannya itu akan menghilang. _

…_maka dia biarkan dirinya menikmati kehangatan yang sementara ini. Mencoba mengingat sebanyak yang dia bisa sebelum semuanya menghilang._

"_Sasuke… aku merindukanmu…"bisiknya. _

_Dan saat itulah._

_Dia kehilangan kehangatan itu. Pelan-pelan iris biru itu mengintip dari celah kelopaknya dan akhirnya menemukan ruang hampa di depannya. _

_Sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Seakan-akan sosok itu memang tak pernah ada di sana. Namun dia mengenal kehangatan itu, dia masih mengingatnya. Dia yakin bahwa sesaat tadi dia memang bersamanya. _

_Bulir bening itu lalu mulai menggenangi matanya, lalu mengalir turun ke pipinya. _

"_Apakah benar-benar tidak mungkin untuk membawamu kembali?" tanyanya. Namun, tak akan pernah ada jawaban dari seluruh tanyanya._

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah ranjang, di rumah sakit yang dikenalnya.

[Apa aku masih berada di Konoha?]

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto berusaha menggapai mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu di pipi kirinya dan semuanya terasa nyata. Dia menutup matanya sembari berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya itu.

[Kenapa aku merasa begitu menyedihkan karenamu?]

Lalu sekali lagi, airmatanya mengalir tanpa pernah bisa dibendung.

"**Naruto,"** suara berat itu mengejutkannya. Dengan cepat dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Lalu dia menoleh ke asal suara, seekor rubah kecil menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Kyuubi-nii…" panggilnya. Rubah itu tersenyum lemah, dia setidaknya bersyukur gadis itu telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"**Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?" **

"Er… sudah lebih baik—" senyumannya tidak lebar, hanya memberikan kepastian pada rubah yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri itu, "—berapa… maksudku, berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya.

"**Sekitar tiga hari," **

"…L-lalu, Sasuke… b-bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu Naruto akan menanyakan soal ini cepat atau lambat. Dan dia harus memberitahunya.

"**Kabur. Dia dan tim Hebi mengalahkan penjaga dan kabur di tengah malam," **terangnya.

Naruto menghela nafas—berat. Dia sudah menduga hal ini. Iris birunya lalu menatap langit-langit rumah sakit Konoha, membiarkan angannya berkelana.

"_Nee, _Kyuu-nii," panggilnya.

"**Hm?" **

"Maafkan aku."

"…**untuk apa?"**

"Untuk… entah, mungkin karena belum bisa menyerah soalnya?" tawanya pelan, menyakitkan.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Dia sudah tahu hal ini. **"Yeah, aku tahu. Hanya saja, kau harus selalu ingat, aku akan berada di sini, bersamamu. Mengikuti dan mendukungmu apapun pilihan yang kau ambil,"**

Senyum di gadis bersurai pirang itu melebar, "terima kasih, Kyuu-nii," ucapnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan mimpi membawanya kembali pada masa lalu.

Kyuubi memperhatikan wajah tertidur gadis itu. Dia tahu gadis itu telah melewati banyak hal—terlalu banyak hingga kadangkala dia ingin bertanya dari mana kekuatan yang ada padanya sehingga dia mampu melewati semuanya dengan tegar? Dan dia ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada untuk Naruto, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

"Aku senang kau sudah siuman," ucap Shizune yang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk, tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naru-chan?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya masih sedikit pusing."

"Baguslah—" wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum, "pusing sedikit itu biasa, efek dari tidurmu yang terlalu lama, mungkin?" candanya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, sedikit terhibur, "Kurasa begitu,"

Merasa Naruto sudah lebih baik, Shizune lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya sehingga terdengar bunyi, "Yosh, kalau begitu saatnya kau bertemu dengan Godaime!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Kening Naruto berkerut. Dia sudah memikirkan ini juga. Sayangnya dia masih menduga sejauh mana dia bisa berani berhadapan dengan Tsunade. Seperti melihat kekhawatirannya, Shizune lalu meraih tangan Naruto—menggenggamnya erat. Lalu dia tersenyum ramah.

"Tak apa. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan harus lihat bagaimana khawatirnya beliau semenjak kau pergi menghilang,"

"A...A-aku… minta maaf…" betapa egoisnya dia. Seharusnya dia tahu Tsunade akan begitu khawatir.

"Bukan—bukan padaku, Naru-chan," senyumnya, ia masih berusaha membuat gadis pirang itu merasa nyaman dan lebih baik. "Katakan itu pada Tsunade-sama saat kau bertemu beliau, oke?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak tahu apakah keberaniannya akan cukup kali ini. "Okey. Cepatlah. Kau harus bersiap-siap," dengan itu, Shizune meninggalkan ruangan disertai alasan bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Dia bahkan tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sanggupkah dia? Seberapa berani dirinya?

"**Naru-chan…" **suara berat itu kembali mengagetkannya. Naruto berbalik, menatap langsung Kyuubi yang juga menatapnya—lembut namun tegas. **"Aku tahu ini berat. Aku tahu kau bahkan berpikir kau belum siap untuk ini. Tapi kau harus tahu kau tak mungkin lari lagi—seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau bisa saja tidak mengatakan apapun, atau menyimpan alasanmu untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi semua itu tak akan pernah adil untuk mereka. Untuk semua orang yang menunggumu, menyayangimu,"**

Naruto terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi benar. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Ini waktunya menyelesaikan semuanya kan? Dia seharusnya tidak boleh membiarkan semuanya seperti ini terus, bukan lari. Dia bukan pengecut, kan? Dia seharusnya percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tsunade akan menerima alasannya, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"**Tolonglah… lakukan dan katakan semua yang kau inginkan. Yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik untuk dikatakan. Kau bisa melakukannya, kau lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan, kau seharusnya tahu itu…"**

Ah, benar. Seharusnya dia ingat hal itu. Dia Naruto Uzumaki kan? Hokage masa depan. Dengan itu, Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar.

Dia bisa melakukannya. Dia lebih kuat dari yang dipikirkannya,

…setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Kyuubi, iya kan?

.

.

**-At Hokage's Office-**

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dia berada di sini. Namun tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka suara. Naruto memeluk erat Kyuubi di tangannya. Dia tak ingin bersuara sebelum Tsunade sendiri membuka percakapan dengannya.

Sebut saja, dia masih belum cukup siap. Tapi dia sendiri tahu, kali ini, tidak ada kata untuk mundur dan kabur seperti yang dilakukannya dua tahun yang lalu.

"… Naruto," panggil Godaime padanya.

Naruto menatap Hokage kelima itu dengan lekat. Meski ragu, dia menatap, iris biru itu menampakkan rasa bersalah. Sebenarnya, mereka tak perlu banyak kata. Bagi Naruto, Tsunade adalah seorang ibu, seorang nenek, seorang saudara perempuan, dan segalanya. Sementara untuk Tsunade sendiri, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat penting, gadis yang selalu didoakan kebahagiaannya.

Sang Godaime beranjak dari kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis kesayangannya. Tangan itu memeluk—rapat. Rindu sekali. "Kau tahu… aku bersyukur kau telah kembali," ucapnya tanpa melepas pelukan itu.

Naruto terdiam, dengan ragu memeluk kembali sosok itu. Sosok yang dirindukannya pula. "M-maafkan aku… Tsunade-baachan," ucapnya—menahan segukan yang pada akhirnya tetap saja keluar. Terdengar lembut dari bibir gadis itu. Bulir bening menghiasi wajahnya kini. Satu persatu, membiarkan apa yang tertahan selama ini jatuh dan tumpah.

Naruto merindukan pelukan ini. Pelukan hangat keluarga yang didapatnya dari sang Hokage. Semua yang terjadi selama dua tahun telah menghancurkan pertahanannya. Dia mungkin terlihat kuat, namun sebenarnya, gadis ini rapuh, mudah terluka.

Sama seperti saat beberapa kali Sasuke melukai hatinya.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Ketika sang Godaime bertanya tentang kepergiannya dari desa itu, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lemah. Tak tahu menjawab apa. Kadang, kau sendiri pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa meski hal itu menyangkut tentang dirimu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga dia memang suatu saat nanti harus menjawabnya. Meski mungkin, tidak di tempat seperti ini. Makanya, Tsunade menyerah. Suatu saat nanti, gadis kesayangannya itu akan bercerita. Dia hanya akan duduk menunggu. Karena Naruto tak akan kemana-mana lagi, kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto. Sakura setiap hari membersihkan apartemenmu. Kurasa tempat itu masih layak tinggal. Kau bisa kembali ke apartemenmu setelah mengepak barang-barangmu yang ada di rumah sakit. Fukusaku-san juga sudah membawakan beberapa barangmu dari Myobokusan. Katanya kau bisa berkunjung kapan saja jika kau mau di sana," jelasnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti setiap kata yang diucapkan Tsunade.

"Ah, satu lagi Naruto," ucapnya saat gadis itu sudah mulai berbalik dan menuju pintu depan—berbalik ke rumah sakit dan mengepak barangnya. Naruto sempat menoleh, menatap horror apa yang terjadi, sebuah jitakan keras dari sang Hokage membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"AWWW! Baa-chan! Sakit!"

Yang dipanggil hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak awal kau masuk ke dalam ruangan," cengiran tergantikan senyuman sayang, "itu balasan karena kau telah meninggalkanku selama dua tahun tanpa kabar," ucapnya lagi. Tidak sarkas, hanya terdengar pedih.

Elusan untuk kepalanya dihentikan, iris biru memperhatikan sosok sang Hokage, "… maafkan aku, Baa-chan, aku tak bermak—"

"Ssstt—sudahlah, aku mengerti, yang paling penting adalah kau telah kembali, sebenarnya sedikit banyak aku harus berterima kasih pada Hebi, karena mereka aku mendapatkanmu kembali," ucapnya—melupakan hal penting tentang ketua Hebi. "—ah, maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada Sasuke…" wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah, tangannya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tak apa, Tsunade-baachan, aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya, sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke apartemenku. Banyak yang harus dikerjakan, boleh?"

"Tentu,"

Lalu gadis itu berjalan, meraih Kyuubi yang duduk tenang di atas lantai. "Ayo, Kyuu-ni," panggilnya.

"Ah, Naruto!" gadis itu terhenti, berbalik ke arah asal suara. Sang Godaime.

"Ya?"

"Aku … ingin berbicara dengan Kyuubi, bolehkah?" pintanya.

Gadis itu menatap Tsunade, lalu Kyuubi—meminta persetujuan. "Bagaimana, Kyuu-ni?"

"**Ya, boleh. Kau duluanlah, nanti aku akan menyusul**," ucap rubah kecil itu. Naruto memperhatikan keduanya, lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak. Gadis itu mengucap salam dan meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan yang sebentar.

Tsunade memperhatikan sang rubah. "…Kau melindunginya sekarang," ucapnya, tidak sedikitpun terlihat bertanya, "apa motif di balik itu semua?" setelah sekian lama membuatnya dibenci oleh para penduduk desa, rubah itu sekarang melindunginya. Terdengar aneh dan lucu, bukan?

Kyuubi menatap, tak terlihat takut. **"Aku di sini untuk melindunginya, tak ada motif lain. Aku tak berminat menghancurkan Konoha kecuali orang-orang desa berusaha menyakiti Naruto, jika hal itu terjadi, maka desa ini hanya akan berakhir sebagai sejarah,"**ucapnya.

Tsunade memandang, tak percaya. Namun dia tahu setidaknya Kyuubi tak bercanda atau sedang menipunya. Kyuubi bisa saja menghancurkan desa dengan mudah, namun tak dilakukannya. Maka, semua yang dikatakannya tentu saja benar.

"… Kenapa? Kenapa pada akhirnya kau peduli padanya?"

Kyuubi mendesah—sedih. **"Semua itu salahku, salahku sehingga dia menjalani hidupnya dalam penderitaan dulu," **dulu Kyuubi memang tak peduli, sehingga membiarkan Naruto seperti itu, **"Aku membenci manusia, sehingga aku terpengaruh Madara, aku membenci gadis itu hingga akhirnya aku sadar,"**

"**Gadis itu menakjubkan. Dia memperlihatkan bermacam-macam ekspresi, mengajarkan banyak hal. Meski semua membencinya, dia tetap saja menolong, tersenyum, tanpa pamrih, sama seperti ibunya, dia seperti malaikat," **

"**Ketika ayahnya memberi tahu bahwa dirinya adalah perempuan, dia hampir saja menyerah," **Kyuubi merasakan semuanya—semua yang dirasakan gadis itu hingga dia tahu pasti hal yang membuatnya hampir menyerah. **"tapi kemudian dia kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tersenyum seperti biasa. Saat itu aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamanya—melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi. Dia berhak merasakan kebahagiaan, dan aku akan memastikan kebahagiaan itu datang padanya," **

Tsunade menangis—tanpa sadar. "..terima kasih," ucapnya, membiarkan tetes-tetes bening itu terjatuh. "Terima kasih telah mengerti… terima kasih," Naruto terlalu berharga untuknya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika tak ada satupun yang mengerti tentang gadis itu, Tsunade merasakan sakit. Hanya karena gadis itu adalah wadah dari Kyuubi, dia harus diperlakukan seperti itu.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Naruto berjalan menuju apartemennya. Tanpa Kyuubi di sampingnya, rasanya sangat aneh. Dia tahu bahwa ini kedua kalinya dia berjalan di desa ini dengan sosok seperti ini, namun tetap saja ada yang aneh. Bahkan saat ini, rasanya semua pasang mata menatap dirinya. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia berjalan lebih cepat agar dia bisa segera sampai di apartemennya.

Sayangnya, belum sampai di dekat apartemennya, beberapa sosok yang dikenalinya mendekat. Orang-orang yang dikenalnya—teman-temannya.

"Naruto…" ucap Sakura, mendekatinya dengan ekspresi kesal terpancar di sana.

PLAK!

Iris biru itu membulat, Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Sakura terlihat kesal dan teriakan teman-temannya yang lain yang tidak setuju dengan perbuatannya.

Namun, meski kaget, Naruto tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia hanya diam—menatap gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Membuat gadis itu semakin marah dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. "KENAPA KAU PERGI?" genangan air mata terlihat di mata hijau itu.

Naruto menunduk, menatap tanah di bawahnya. Dia tahu mereka khawatir—dia tahu Sakura khawatir. Namun tak ada yang bisa dikatakannya. Dia tahu jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia pergi karena takut mereka akan membencinya, maka saat itu juga dia seperti mengatakan bahwa dia tak mempercayai mereka. Dia tak mempercayai teman-temannya. Dia tidak percaya mereka akan menerimanya apa adanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucapnya. Membuat Naruto kembali menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat kekecewaan di wajah itu. Meskipun dia ingin menjelaskan, Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa. Alhasih, dia hanya bisa diam—memperhatikan.

"Kau tak percaya padaku—kau tak percaya pada kami," ucapnya.

'_Bukan begitu!'_ teriaknya dalam hati. Sayang, semua itu tak berarti apapun. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ketika dia berkata 'tidak' maka itu bohong. Karena iya, dia bisa percaya bahwa mereka akan menerimanya—apa adanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" ucapnya lagi. Dia menunggu—mereka menunggu.

Namun gadis itu tak mampu berkata apapun, dia belum siap.

"… persahabatan kita. Yeah, tak ada artinya untukmu… kan?" Sakura menggertakkan giginya, kesal dengan sikap bisu Naruto.

"… Naruto…" panggil Hinata, "…kenapa… kau tak mengatakan… apapun?" tanyanya.

Dia ingin. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya saja, belum saatnya. Dia belum siap. Dia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Tapi teman-temannya tidak mengerti. Mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Dua tahun dan mereka tak ingin menunggu lagi. Mereka ingin penjelasan, sekarang juga.

"… m-maaf…" hanya itu. Hanya kata itu. Dan semuanya kecewa.

"… baiklah," ucapnya—kecewa. Posturnya mengintruksikan yang lain untuk mundur, meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian. "Temui kami begitu kau siap menceritakan semuanya," ucapnya. Mundur dan menjauhi tempat itu. Meninggalkan sosok gadis itu sendirian.

Sakit—sangat sakit. Naruto menyakiti mereka dengan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun mereka juga tak mengerti. Mereka saling menyakiti. Namun, mungkin dari semua ini, bukti bahwa mereka saling peduli.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Kyuubi menemukan gadis itu di dalam apartemennya hari itu duduk di atas tempat tidur seperti layaknya patung—diam dan tak bergerak. Banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Cepat atau lambat dia harus menghadapi semua itu. Dia harus menjelaskan pada semua orang. Dia sudah tahu hal ini dua tahun lalu. Dia tahu namun belum siap.

"**Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"** tanya Kyuubi mengagetkannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum—menggeleng pelan pada sosok rubah itu. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya.

'_Tidak, sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya_' pikir Kyuubi. Dia tahu, selalu tahu. Meski dia tak lagi berada dalam tubuh Naruto, tapi dia selalu tahu jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa. Gadis itu akan memberitahukannya jika dia siap. Maka, dia hanya menghela nafas pelan, **"Dengar—Naruto, biarkan aku tahu jika kau butuh seseorang untuk bercerita, oke? Dan ah, Kakek kodok itu mengatakan soal kau bisa berkunjung kapan saja kau mau di Myobokusan," **ucapnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu, Kyuubi-nii."

Rubah itu berjalan menuju pintu, berbalik sebentar dan berkata, **"Istirahatlah, Naruto. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang berat untukmu," **ucapnya. Lalu menghilang dari pintu.

Naruto menatap sebentar, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Yah, tentu saja. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat berat untuknya. Hari dimana dia harus menghadapi para tetua. Menjelaskan semuanya pada penduduk desa. Sakura mungkin ada di sana. Seharusnya mungkin dia menceritakan semuanya pada gadis itu.

Namun… apa semuanya benar-benar sudah terlambat?

* * *

**A/N : **

**Maaf… seribu maaf untuk yang menanti cerita ini. RW menggila. Setelah lulus kuliah dan bekerja, aku tak bisa seleluasa dulu menulis. Maka, maafkan. Kuusahakan menulis setiap hari. Namun, tidak setiap hari aku mendapat inspirasi. Mohon pengertiannya. **

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau membaca ini. **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
